Junto a ti
by Scarlett-nyan
Summary: Últimamente Kagami se ha sentido muy atraído por Kuroko, ¿será capaz de darse cuenta que tipo de sentimientos tiene por el? ¿serán correspondidos? ¿que tipo de nuevas experiencias vivirán juntos? KagaKuro Mpreg
1. Aclaración de sentimientos

Hola! Soy nueva publicando fanfics aquí en fanfiction :3 este fic ya lo había subido en mi cuenta de Amor yaoi con el seudónimo de Nai Nyan donde está completo, y he querido subirlo aquí también, no tardaré en subir los capítulos ya que ya tengo terminado el fic n.n

Espero que les guste :D

Nombre del fic: Junto a ti

Pareja: Kagami x Kuroko

Advertencias: Mpreg – Lemon

Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1: Aclaración de sentimientos

Un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido invadía su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que quien era su mejor amigo y sombra se le acercaba, Kagami se estaba enamorando de Kuroko, pero aún no era capaz de reconocerlo.

Para Kagami todos los momentos que había compartido junto a Kuroko y su equipo en los partidos y las prácticas eran maravillosos recuerdos, su inexpresivo amigo Kuroko por el cual estaba desarrollando sentimientos siempre lo hacía pasar buenos ratos, sin darse cuenta, era muy agradable estar junto a él.

Kuroko estaba muy feliz, en que su inexpresivo rostro no lo mostrara, estar junto a todos, los senpais, los chicos de primer año y Kagami, su luz.

Era un nuevo día, Kagami medio soñoliento caminaba rumbo a la preparatoria cuando de repente escuchó una suave y delicada voz saludarlo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, el lo miró y se sonrojó, al parecer Kuroko había olvidado peinarse y su cabello estaba todo desordenado.

-Kuroko tu cabello- comentó tapándose la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

-No puede ser, olvidé peinarme- comentó tocándose el cabello.

Para Kagami verlo así era algo muy tierno, muchos pensamientos raros venieron a su mente, trató de no prestarles atención, el pelirrojo pasó su grande mano por la cabeza de su sombra para arreglarle el cabello.

-Creo que así está mejor- dijo la luz de seirin sonriendo y con su cara toda roja.

-Gracias- dijo el peliceleste con su seriedad de siempre.

Kuroko no notó sonrojo de Kagami, cuando se trataba de cosas sentimentales era muy ingenuo.

Llegó la tarde, todos estaban en la práctica, Kagami y Kuroko como siempre se destacaban con su buena coordinación cuando de repente Kuroko se tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo, Kagami también se tropezó y cayó encima de él.

-Se tropiezan a la misma vez, hasta en esto hacen una pareja perfecta- comentó Riko frustrada y con una gotita en la cabeza, haciendo sonrojar a Kagami.

-¡¿Pero que dice entrenadora?!- reclamó el pelirrojo muy sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Etto, Kagami-kun, ¿podrías pararte? Me estás aplastando- lo interrumpió Kuroko con su cara inexpresiva bajo el.

-Oh! Kuroko, lo lamento mucho- se disculpó su luz y se levantó, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No te preocupes- tomó la mano de su luz y se levantó.

El agotador entrenamiento acabó, todos caminando a penas a fueron a los vestidores.

-¿Pero que me sucede? ¿Por qué me he sonrojado con ese comentario de la entrenadora?- pensó Kagami mientras entraba a una ducha- ¿Por qué siempre me siento raro cada vez que Kuroko se me acerca tanto? Y lo peor, ¿por qué a veces no puedo evitar admitir que él es muy lindo? ¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo?!- se cuestionó mentalmente muy avergonzado.

Todos terminaron de ducharse, se vistieron y salieron de los camarines rumbo a la salida cuando Riko se les acercó interrumpiéndoles para darles una noticia.

-Antes que se vayan, casi olvido decirles- dijo la entrenadora recibiendo la atención de todos- la próxima semana será el festival cultural de la preparatoria, y nosotros como equipo haremos un maid café- contó sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos excepto Kuroko, quien solo la miró confundido, y Mitobe quien solo miró sorprendido.

-Como dije, haremos un maid café, la próxima semana les daré más detalles- comenzó a retirarse cuando fue interrumpida por gritos.

-¡Entrenadora, ¿Por qué rayos vamos hacer un maid café?! Además, ¡todos somos hombres!- reclamó Hyuga.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo- le sonrió la castaña.

Riko se alejó de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa, todos quedaron asustados, no querían ni imaginarse lo que ella tenía en mente.

Llegó un nuevo día, era sábado, Kagami y Kuroko iban a maji Burger, se sentaron donde siempre, el pelirrojo comiendo sus muchísimas hamburguesas y Kuroko tomando su batido.

-¿Qué crees que tenga en mente la entrenadora?- preguntó Kagami comiendo su quinta hamburguesa.

-No lo sé pero nada bueno de seguro- respondió Kuroko suspirando.

Kuroko tomaba tranquilamente su batido mirando hacia la calle, Kagami se paralizó mirándolo, se veía muy hermoso para sus ojos, no entendía porque su corazón se aceleraba tanto cada vez que lo miraba, de repente escuchó dos voces que lo saludaron, inmediatamente Kagami frunció el ceño, no le agradaban nada las personas que habían llegado, quienes no eran nadie más que Aomine y Kise.

-Buenas, Tetsu, Bakagami- los saludó Aomine con su típico tono de voz de desinterés.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi!- exclamó animadamente Kise.

-Buenas, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun –los saludó Kuroko con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!- les gritó Kagami "con toda la amabilidad del mundo".

-Qué manera de saludar es esa, Bakagami- le reclamó Aomine enfadado.

-Callate, Ahomine- dijo enfadado.

-Lamentamos mucho interrumpir su cita- cambió el tema con un tono de voz molestoso.

-¡¿Que has dicho?!- gritó sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el rubio y abrazó al peliceleste -¿Kurokocchi está en una cita con Kagamicchi?- preguntó con desesperación.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió Kagami enfadado.

Por un momento muy pequeño el rostro de Kuroko se entristeció al oír la respuesta de Kagami, esa expresión solo había sido notada por Aomine, quien quedó muy confundido.

-No creo que a Kuroko le guste este imbécil, ¿o sí?- pensó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

Kise abrazó muy fuerte a Kuroko, lo cual puso celoso a Kagami, Aomine y Kise se dieron cuenta de su mirada de celos, lo que hizo que Kise abrazara mucho más fuerte al pequeño Kuroko.

-Kise-kun me estás ahogando- susurró a penas la sombra de seirin.

-¡Lo lamento mucho Kurokocchi!- exclamó modelo soltándolo.

Kagami se levantó de su mesa –Ya es hora de irnos, Kuroko- comentó serio.

-Si- contestó su sombra y se levantó de la mesa.

-Tetsu, necesito hablar contigo, ¿vendrías conmigo?- pidió Aomine caminando hacia la salida del maji Burger.

-Si, claro- aceptó el peliceleste y miró a Kagami- por favor espérame- pidió y se fue tras el as de touou.

Ellos se alejaron, dejando solos a Kise y a Kagami.

-Kagamicchi, yo me he dado cuenta, sabes- comentó el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

-De que hay alguien que te gusta- rió.

-¡¿Qué?!- se alteró- a mí no me gusta nadie- comentó molesto.

-Si, claro- se burló.

-No estoy mintiendo- insistió.

-Kagamicchi admítelo, ¡a ti te gusta Kurokocchi!- exclamó emocionado.

-¡¿Que? Eso no es cierto!- gritó sonrojado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¡¿Yo no estoy sonrojado?!- exclamó, su cara y sus orejas estaban igual de rojas que su cabello.

-Si no te confiesas a Kurokocchi después será muy tarde- comentó suspirando- yo no te dejaré a Kurokocchi tan fácilmente- contó sonriendo.

-¿Acaso a ti te gusta?- preguntó alterado.

-Claro que no- se sonrojó- encuentro que es muy lindo y lo quiero mucho, pero a mi me gusta otra persona- confesó- además hay otras personas que también se sientes atraídas por Kurokocchi- contó serio.

-¡¿Quienes?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-No te diré, lo único que te diré es que si de verdad te gusta Kurokocchi te confieses antes que uno de los otros se te adelanten- sugirió muy serio.

-Ya te dije a mi no me gusta Kuroko, es solo que cada vez que estoy con el me siento extraño y no puedo evitar ponerme celoso cuando idiotas como tu lo abrazan- confesó avergonzado.

-Eso quiere decir que si, si te gusta Kurokocchi- sonrió.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó enojado.

-Yo ya te dije lo que tenías que saber, si no haces nada, luego no te quejes cuando sea demasiado tarde- lo miró serio.

Kagami suspiró y miro el suelo quedándose en silencio.

Mientras tanto, minutos atrás, Kuroko y Aomine.

-Sabes Tetsu, hay algo que he querido decirte de hace tiempo- comentó el peliazul un poco nervioso.

-Dime- pidió el peliceleste mirándolo.

-Tu me gustas- confesó sonrojado.

Kuroko se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Aomine se puso muy sonrojado pero una parte de el sabía que iba a ser rechazado ya que sabía que había alguien que ya se había ganado el corazón de su ex sombra.

-Lo lamento Aomine-kun- comentó apenado la sombra se seirin.

-Me imaginaba que dirías eso- confesó el as de touou bajando la mirada.

-Lo lamento mucho, muchas gracias por tus sentimientos pero no son correspondidos- bajó la mirada sonrojado y apenado.

-Si lo sé, ¿a ti te gusta ese idiota, verdad?- preguntó serio.

-¿Que idiota?- preguntó mucho más sonrojado, sabía muy bien a quien se refería su ex luz.

-Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero- lo miró serio.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- mintió avergonzado.

-Tienes que confesarte a ese idiota- suspiró.

-¡No! No puedo hacer algo como eso- exclamó alterado sin poder ocultar sus emociones como siempre solía hacerlo, Kagami y Aomine siempre lograban hacer que mostrara sus emociones.

-Tetsu, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mí, si tus sentimientos no son correspondidos, sabes que puedes venir a mí- confesó sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias, Aomine-kun- sonrió.

Aomine acercó su rostro al del peliceleste dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Kuroko se sonrojara muchísimo.

El as de touou y la sombra de seirin volvían con Kagami y Kise, todos volvieron hacia sus casas. Kagami quería preguntarle a Kuroko que había hablado con Aomine pero no se atrevía, además había quedado trastornado con lo que le había dicho Kise.

Llegó el día lunes, todos se entraron al gimnasio para la práctica donde Riko los esperaba para explicarles de que trataría el maid café.

-Entrenadora, ¡¿qué es lo que pretende?!- le preguntó Hyuga molesto y muy asustado.

-Nada malo, es solo que quiero hacer un maid café- respondió tranquila- en que aquí todos son hombres- sonrió.

-Entonces no serían maids, si no meseros- dijo Koganei tratando de cambiar la idea.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así sería aburrido- dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero- ¡ya se! ¡Meseros con orejas de gato!- exclamó emocionada, todos suspiraron calmados- Y además, en que sean unas pocas, yo quiero maids- comentó sonriendo, todos se volvieron a alterar.

-Tu puedes ser una maid- sugirió Kiyoshi sonriendo.

-Sí, pero yo seré la encargada de administrar el lugar- suspiró- tu Teppei serás el cajero, Kagami y Mitobe se encargarán de la cocina, Hyuga, Izuki y Kuroko serán maids y los demás restantes meseros- decidió alegremente.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos, excepto Teppei, Kagami y Mitobe, ellos estaban bien con lo que les había tocado.

-Ya está decidido- sonrió la entrenadora.

-¡Oye entrenadora! Explícate bien, ¿qué es eso de que Izuki, Kuroko y yo seremos maids?- reclamó Hyuga desesperado.

-Ustedes son perfectos para eso- respondió alegre.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Entrenadora!- le reclamó Izuki nervioso.

-Entrenadora por favor yo no quiero vestirme de esa manera- comentó Kuroko con frustración.

-Ya está todo decidido, no cambiaré de opinión, mañana les traeré unos vestidos para que se los prueben- comentó Riko alejándose de ellos, dejando a todos paralizados.

Kagami se imaginó a Kuroko con vestido de maid y se sonrojó, tal vez la idea de Riko no era tan mala. Kuroko se sentía avergonzado, y para que decir como estaban Hyuga e Izuki, no podían hacer nada por cambiar de opinión a Riko, ya todo estaba decidido.

-El jueves será el festival cultural, empecemos ya con los preparativos- se les acercó Riko trayendo una caja con manteles.

Todos asentían, no podían llevarle la contraria. Pasaron toda la semana viendo las cosas para el festival cultural hasta que el día al fin llegaba.

Continuará...

Debo confesar que no se usar bien fanfiction xd

Lamento mucho si hay algún error en la ortografía y/o en la narración

Espero que les haya gustado :3 por favor dejen review! *u*

Nos estamos leyendo! :D


	2. Kuroko maid

Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo! :3

muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review! :D

Capítulo 2: Kuroko maid

Llegó el día del festival cultural, en los vestidores del gimnasio del club de baloncesto podían escucharse gritos desesperados de dos chicos, que no eran nada menos que Hyuuga e Izuki, también podía escucharse una muy fuerte risa la cual pertenecía a Riko, después de haberlos obligado a ponerse esos vestidos de maid, comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y a sacarles fotos.

-Entrenadora ya basta- pidió Hyuuga frustrado y avergonzado.

-Por favor, esto es muy vergonzoso- pidió Izuki sonrojado.

-Pero si se ven muy bien- los halagó Riko.

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que vestirnos de esta forma?!- le reclamó el capitán.

-No olviden ponerse las pelucas, espantaran a los clientes si los ven sin ellas- lo ignoró y mandó la castaña.

-¡Entrenadora, ¿me está escuchando?!- reclamó enojado.

-Sí, si- lo ignoró- cállense y pónganse las pelucas- mandó con una sonrisa cabreada y malévola.

Los chicos de primer año los cuales estaban vestidos como meseros con orejas de gatos los miraron preocupados y asustados -La entrenadora da miedo- pensaron con una gotita en la cabeza y una mirada de frustración.

Riko siguió riéndose cuando miró hacia los vestidores y un gran sonrojo se apoderó de ella, Kuroko ya había terminado de colocarse el vestido de maid, salió de los vestidores y se le acercó, él tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro y estaba muy avergonzado.

-Entrenadora, ¿de verdad esto es necesario?- preguntó frustrado el peliceleste.

Riko no le respondió, solo lo miró paralizada y sonrojada, nunca pensó que el chico sombra llegaría a verse tan lindo. Hyuga, Izuki y los de primer año también al ver al peliceleste quedaron paralizados y sonrojados.

-Entrenadora, ¿también tengo que usar una peluca, verdad?- preguntó mirando hacia una caja donde habían varias pelucas de distintos colores.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Si!- respondió Riko tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y entregándole una peluca de color celeste.

En ese momento se les acercaron Kagami, Kiyoshi y los demás senpais, todos ellos al ver a Kuroko se sonrojaron inmensamente.

-¡Kuroko te ves muy bien!- exclamaron Kiyoshi y Koganei haciendo sonrojar al mencionado.

-No digan eso por favor- pidió el peliceleste avergonzado.

Kagami no dejaba de mirar a su sombra, no sabía ni que decir, un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara sin poder evitarlo, definitivamente la idea de Riko era grandiosa, Kuroko se veía muy lindo como maid.

Koganei comenzó a burlarse de Hyuuga e Izuki. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que llegó el momento que empezara el festival cultural, varios alumnos de la escuela y de diferentes escuelas comenzaron a llegar a la sala donde Riko y los demás realizaban el maid café, los alumnos eran recibidos por meseros con orejas de gatos y dos extrañas maids.

-¿Dónde está Kuroko-kun, no me digan que se escondió?- dijo Riko mirando hacia varios lados.

-Estoy aquí- contestó el peliceleste que había estado al lado de su entrenadora todo el tiempo, ella dio un grito de susto y luego se calmó.

-¿Por qué no estás atendiendo a los clientes, acaso no te ven?- preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Lamentablemente si me ven, estoy vestido de una forma muy llamativa, es imposible que no me noten, no estoy atendiendo porque aún no hay muchos clientes- respondió con su rostro inexpresivo.

-Bueno, después de todo está recién iniciando el festival cultural- comentó emocionada- yo te diré cuando sea tu turno de atender- le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de él.

Kuroko fue hacia la cocina y se acercó a Kagami.

-¡Kuroko!- lo nombró el pelirrojo sonrojado notándolo inmediatamente sin problemas.

-No es justo Kagami-kun, tu estás aquí encargándote de la cocina y yo tengo que estar vestido de esta forma tan vergonzosa- reclamó avergonzado su sombra.

-Te ves muy bien, de verdad que pareces una chica- lo "halagó".

-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?- frunció el ceño- No me gusta estar vestido así- alegó.

-Pero si te ves muy bien- insistió alegre.

-Kagami-kun tu deberías estar en mi lugar- comentó frustado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó nervioso.

-Tienes razón, podrías espantar a los clientes- aseguró molesto.

-¡Oye!- reclamó ofendido.

En ese momento Riko llamó a Kuroko, la sombra de seirin le obedeció enseguida.

-¡Kuroko-chan!- exclamó la castaña con emoción.

-¿Kuroko-chan?- repitió el peliceleste confundido.

-No puedo llamarte por el "kun" o sabrían que eres hombre- explicó alegre.

-Pero, ¿Kuroko-chan? Al menos podría llamarme Kuroko-san- sugirió frustrado.

-No, Kuroko-chan suena más lindo- le guiño el ojo.

-Está bien- suspiró frustrado.

-Kuroko-chan, vienen unos nuevos clientes, ve a recibirlos por favor- mandó contenta.

-Si- obedeció asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kuroko comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sentía mucha vergüenza que comenzó a tartamudea -Bie-bienvenido a casa amo- dijo sonrojado y bajando la cabeza.

-¿Tetsu?- lo reconoció y nombró una voz muy conocida.

El peliceleste lo miró inmediatamente a la cara y se dio cuenta que no era nada menos que Aomine, un gran sonrojo y una tremenda vergüenza se comenzó a apoderar de él, ¿tan fácil lo ha reconocido? Y además, ¿qué hacía Aomine acá? No pudo resistir más hasta que por primera vez en su vida gritó de sorpresa y vergüenza -¡¿Qué?!- fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar.

En ese momento se escucharon otras dos voces conocidas, las cuales pertenecían a Kise y a Momoi.

-¿Kurokocchi?- lo nombró el rubio sorprendido.

-¿Tetsu-kun?- lo nombró Momoi también sorprendida - ¿Tetsu-kun vestido de maid? ¡Esto es demasiado para mí!- se desmayó de la emoción.

-¡Momocchi!- exclamó el modelo tomándola en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

Kuroko solo podía morir de la vergüenza.

Pasó un rato y todo se calmó, Momoi se despertó pero aun así no dejaba de estar emocionada al ver a su Tetsu-kun vestido de maid, Kise y Aomine tenían un gran sonrojo apoderado de sus rostros y sin que su amigo peliceleste se diera cuenta, ellos comenzaron a sacarle un par de fotos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- les preguntó Kuroko haciéndoles sentarse en una mesa.

-Hemos venido a ver el festival cultural, después de todo pueden venir estudiantes de otros colegios- le respondió Aomine sentándose.

-Lamento mucho que tengan que verme en esta faceta tan vergonzosa- dijo avergonzado.

-No hay problema- le contestaron Aomine, Kise y Momoi tranquilamente, verlo así no era nada lamentable para ellos.

-Debo ir a atender otros clientes- se alejó de ellos.

Kuroko se acercó a la puerta para recibir a tres chicos con pinta de maleantes.

-Bienvenidos a casa amos- los saludó el peliceleste.

-Que hermosa maid nos ha venido a recibir- comentó un chico con voz de coqueto.

-Pero que buena está- comentó otro mirando a Tetsu de pies a cabeza.

Kuroko se avergonzó mucho más de lo que ya estaba, el los llevó a sentarse a una mesa.

-¿Que desean ordenar?- les preguntó la sombra de seirin.

-A ti- le respondió coqueto uno de los chicos.

-¿Eh?- se confundió, no entendió el piropo.

De repente el chico agarró a Tetsuya de la mano y lo obligó a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Quiero un vaso de vino dado por ti- pidió sonriéndole.

-Disculpa pero si no te has dado cuenta esto es solo un maid café escolar, no vendemos ese tipo de cosas y los clientes no pueden tener este tipo de trato con el personal- contó con su rostro inexpresivo, trató de levantarse pero el chico se lo comenzó a impedir.

-Y a mí que me importa eso- reclamó el chico.

-En ese caso te pido humildemente que te vayas- dijo el peliceleste sin remordimientos.

-¡¿Qué?!- le gritó furioso, lo que hizo que Aomine y Kise se dieran cuenta de la situación y se les acercaran.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntaron muy serios Aomine y Kise.

-¡Está chica está tratando de seducirme!- acusó el chico, empujando a Kuroko de sus piernas, el peliceleste se quedó parado al lado de él.

-¿Qué tipo de servicio es este? Usan a estas chicas para seducir a los clientes y robarles- acusó el otro chico.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Aomine y Kise sorprendidos y confundidos.

Kuroko frunció el ceño, muy serio y muy molesto, estaba a punto de reclamarle a esos tipos sus feas actitudes cuando se les acercó Kagami.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

-Esta perra estaba tratando de seducirme para robarme- le respondió el chico apuntando a Kuroko.

-¡Oye, antes que nada el, digo ella, no es ninguna perra!- reclamó enfadado.

-¡Es una perra! Traen a este tipo de mujeres para conseguir clientes- reclamó el otro chico levantándose y acercándose al peliceleste -para empeorarla es más plana que una tabla- apuntó hacia su pecho.

-Ya es suficiente- comentó Kuroko muy cabreado -¡para empezar, yo no te estaba seduciendo, tú fuiste el que comenzó a molestar, y además mientes, ¿cómo te atreves?!- le reclamó enfadado.

-¡Cállate perra! ¿Por qué me acercaría a molestar a alguien como tu- comenzó a tocarle el pecho- mira eres tan plana que pareciera que ni tienes- comentó sin dejar de tocarlo.

-Se supone que soy una mujer, ¿no?- cuestionó enfurecido- ¡Esto sería acoso sexual!- gritó y le dio una patada en la cara al chico.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamaron Kagami, Aomine y Kise muy sorprendidos.

De repente Riko se les acercó enfurecida -¡¿Que sucede aquí?!- les gritó.

-Esos tipos trataban de acosar a Kuroko- le explicó Kagami.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritaron los chicos cuando de repente un gran escalofríos les recorrió la espalda y comenzaron a sentir mucho miedo, Riko los miraba con cara de asesinato.

-¡¿Qué ellos le hicieron que a Kuroko-chan?!- preguntó la castaña furiosa y con un gran aura roja.

Los tres chicos malos salieron disparados del susto del lugar y no volvieron más.

-¡Pero que molestia!- gritó ya calmada la entrenadora y se alejó.

-Yo seguiré atendiendo a los clientes- dijo Kuroko con su cara inexpresiva como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Eh?- dijeron confundidos Aomine y Kise, aún sorprendidos por la reacción de Kuroko y el casi asesinato de Riko.

-Eso fue tan ridículo- comentó Kagami frustrado y se fue a la cocina.

Y así terminó el primer día del festival cultural, el siguiente día era tranquilo y no ocurría ningún problema, y así finalizó todo el asunto del festival cultural.

-Nunca más en mi vida quiero ver un vestido de maid- comentó Izuki muy frustrado.

-Yo tampoco- apoyó Hyuuga.

Kuroko no daba comentarios, solo quería morir de la vergüenza.

Ya era día sábado, Kuroko iba a la casa de Kagami, habían acordado juntarse para ver una película, Kuroko se sentía avergonzado ya que hace poco había admitido lo que sentía por Kagami pero no se le ocurría como confesarse, además tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y mucho peor, que ya su relación de amistad no volviera a hacer a misma. Con preguntas descubriría si tenía alguna esperanza.

Kagami recibió un mensaje de Kise.

~Buenas Kagamicchi, debido a lo que sucedió con Kurokocchi vestido de maid había olvidado decirte que no olvides confesarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde y que si le haces algo extraño, juro que te mato :D Te envió como regalo una foto de Kurokocchi como maid, verdad que se veía lindo? w Verdad? Verdad?~

Kagami terminó de leer el mensaje y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza eran celos de que Kise tuviera fotos de Kuroko como maid, el pelirrojo miró la foto e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-Es verdad, se veía muy lindo- pensó la luz de serin.

Kagami quería confesarse a Kuroko pero no sabía cómo, le había costado y demorado mucho el admitir que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, ahora confesarse, ¿y si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos?

La luz y sombra de seirin iban a ver la película cuando de repente comenzaron a tocar la puerta, el pelirrojo fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con dos inesperadas visitas.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado :3 dentro de poco subiré el tercer capítulo *w*

Por favor dejen review! :D

Nos estamos leyendo n.n


	3. Solo confiésate

Hola! :3 muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic y dejan review! :D

Aquí el nuevo capítulo *u*

Capítulo 3: Solo confiésate

Al escuchar que golpearon la puerta, Kagami sintió un poco de molestia ya que quería aprovechar estar a solas con su sombra, para poder saber si tenía alguna oportunidad de confesarse. Lo mismo era para Kuroko quien planeaba no prestarle atención a la película y pensar en algún plan para descubrir si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Kagami al abrir la puerta se encontró con Himuro y Murasakibara.

-¿Tatsuya?- lo nombró el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Hola Taiga, lamento mucho haber venido sin avisar, pero se me urgía visitarte- le explicó el pelinegro antes de que le preguntaran el porqué de su visita.

-¿Eh? Kurochin- lo nombró el pelimorado viéndolo de la entrada.

-¿Murasakibara-kun?- lo nombró el peliceleste acercándoseles.

-¡Oh! El amigo de Taiga y ex compañero de Atsushi- dijo Tatsuya sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes Himuro-san- lo saludó Tetsuya.

Himuro se acercó a Kuroko y le dio un beso debajo del labio, lo que hizo que Kagami y Murasakibara se alteraran y sorprendieran.

-¡¿Himuro-san?!- exclamó el peliceleste sorprendido y confundido.

-¿¡Murochin?- exclamó Murasakibara sorprendido.

-¡¿Tatsuya?! ¡Que no se te pegue lo de Alex!- le reclamó Kagami muy sorprendido.

-Solo ha sido un beso de saludo- explicó Himuro sonriéndole y mirándolo de reojo, el pelirrojo estaba muy celoso -Por cierto Taiga, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte- le dijo serio.

Kuroko al escuchar eso se puso celoso y muchas ideas tontas pasaron por su cabeza, sabía muy bien que ellos eran como hermanos, pero no podía evitar pensar que Himuro tenía sentimientos por Kagami y había venido a confesarse. Tatsuya lo miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta de que estaba celoso.

Murasakibara y Kuroko se fueron a comprar dulces, dejando solos a Kagami y a Himuro.

-Sabes Taiga, ¡me he dado cuenta!- le confesó el pelinegro.

-¿De qué cosa?- le preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

-¡De que te gusta Kuroko-kun!- contó sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sonrojado.

-Es por eso que he venido, quería decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo y que te confieses, somos hermanos y te conozco muy bien- contó alegre.

-Te has dado cuenta- suspiró- si, me gusta Kuroko- confesó avergonzado.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó contento- Lamento mucho lo del beso es que tenía que confirmarlo- Taiga lo miró frustrado- y si, te has puesto muy celoso- contó.

-Eso- se sonrojó más de lo que estaba- fue inevitable- confesó bajando la mirada.

-Sé muy bien que no eres capaz de confesarte, deberías ir poco a poco demostrándole cómo te sientes- sugirió.

-¿Y si Kuroko no siente lo mismo que yo siento por el?- pregunto alterado.

-Estoy muy seguro de que tus sentimientos si son correspondidos- confesó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Solo lo sé- sonrió

-¡Oye!- reclamó frustrado.

-Taiga, solo confiésate- dijo serio.

-Gracias Tatsuya- sonrió.

Minutos atrás Murasakibara con Kuroko.

-Kurochin gracias por acompañarme a comprar- agradeció el pelimorado.

-No hay de que, por cierto Murasakibara-kun, ¿Ha que ha venido Himuro-san?- preguntó el peliceleste curioso.

-No lo sé, yo solo lo he acompañado- contó comiéndose uno de sus dulces.

Kuroko se quedó callado, ellos volvían al departamento de Kagami, el peliceleste vio como Himuro se reía y el pelirrojo estaba muy sonrojado.

-Oh, ya llegaron- dijo la luz de serin tratando de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba.

-Vámonos Atsushi- dijo el pelinegro comenzando a salir del departamento.

-Ok- obedeció Murasakibara y comenzó a seguirlo.

-¿Ya se van?- preguntó Kuroko curioso.

-Si, espero verte pronto- le respondió Himuro sonriéndole.

-Adiós Kurochin- se despidió el pelimorado.

-Adiós Himuro-san, Murasakibara-kun- se despidió el peliceleste.

Himuro y Murasakibara se fueron, Kuroko no se atrevía a preguntarle a Kagami que había hablado con el pelinegro, el peliceleste moría de los celos y de la curiosidad, no podía evitar pensar que Kagami y Himuro tenían una relación más allá de la de hermanos.

-Yo me voy Kagami-kun- dijo la sombra de seirin.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde- contó.

-Es verdad, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?- preguntó dudoso.

-No, puedo irme yo solo- respondió yendo a buscar sus cosas.

El peliceleste se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando Kagami se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Kagami-kun?!- exclamó Kuroko sonrojado.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa- le pidió el pelirrojo ignorando lo que había acabado de hacer.

-Esta bien, nos vemos- bajó la cabeza muy avergonzado.

-Nos vemos- se despidió sonrojado.

Kuroko llegó a su casa, aún seguía nervioso y confundido por el inesperado beso de Kagami.

El al llegar a su casa era recibido por una bella y amable mujer de cabello celeste.

-¿Como te fue hijo?- le preguntó sonriente la mujer.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó nervioso Kuroko y se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- preguntó confundida.

-Nada- recordó el beso de Kagami y se sonrojó- nada- aseguró.

Kuroko subió a su cuarto y ella lo siguió, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? Acaso tienes novia y no me has contado- preguntó curiosa su madre.

-Claro que no y si la tuviera hubieras sido la primera en saberlo, es solo que- respondió el peliceleste sonrojado y muy nervioso.

-¿Ha aparecido alguien?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si, pero no se como decírtelo- confesó bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo, no es una mujer- adivinó mirándolo muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió, su mamá se había dado cuenta muy rápido.

Kuroko no podía ocultarle nada a su madre, ambos se llevaban muy bien y solían contarse todo los que les pasaba, es por eso que su madre podía leerlo tan bien, ambos se tenían mucha confianza, tenían una relación excelente.

-Me gusta mi amigo Kagami-kun- confesó sonrojado.

-Quien lo diría- comenzó a reír- tu sabes que no tengo ningún problema con que te gusten los hombres o las mujeres, lo importante es ¡que el es el afortunado que se ha ganado tu corazón!- exclamó emocionada.

-Mamá- reclamó avergonzado por la emoción de la mujer.

-Y dime, ¿cuando piensas confesarte?- preguntó emocionada y curiosa.

-Mamá que ambos veamos las relaciones homosexuales como algo normal, no significa que todos lo vean como algo normal- comentó bajando la mirada.

-Si lo se, el gran ejemplo es tu padre- comentó con pena.

-Si, pero yo no voy a dejar de sentirme así por Kagami-kun, voy a buscar una forma de ver si tengo esperanza y confesarme- aclaró mirándola serio.

-Muy bien, por cierto hijo, ¿por qué venías tan sonrojado cuando llegaste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Eso es por- recordó el beso de Kagami se sobre sonrojó- es porque antes de irme Kagami-kun me dio un beso en la mejilla- confesó avergonzado.

-Kyaaa!- gritó emocionada.

-¡Mamá!- le reclamó avergonzado.

-¡¿Que acaso no te das cuenta? Esa es una señal!- aseguró muy emocionada.

-¿Que quieres decir?- se confundió.

-¡Tus sentimientos si son correspondidos!- aseguró muy feliz.

-¿Tu crees?- se sorpredió.

-Claro que si, así que solo tienes que confesarte- aseguró emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó confundido y sorprendido.

-Tetsuya, solo confiesate- dijo calmándose y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mamá, gracias- sonrió.

-Este lunes le dirás a ese chico que es el afortunado que se ganó tu corazón- comentó emocionada.

-¡Mamá!- se avergonzó una vez más.

Kagami en su casa, estaba tirado en su cama pensando en lo que le había dicho Himuro.

-Está bien, este lunes voy a confesarme- se aseguró a si mismo.

Llegó el día lunes, Kuroko estaba muy nervioso, tanto que cuando Kagami lo saludó, el peliceleste se asustó. Kagami también estaba muy nervioso solo que se controlaba.

Llegó la tarde, después del entrenamiento Kagami invitó a su sombra al parque.

-Tengo que hablar contigo algo muy importante- comentó el pelirrojo.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó el peliceleste un poco sorprendido.

Kuroko se comenzó a sentir muy nervioso, se preguntaba que cosa importante iba a decirle Kagami, comenzó a pensar que iba decirle algo sobre Himuro o del equipo de baloncesto, por su mente pasaba cualquier cosa menos lo que de verdad iba decirle su luz.

-Como decirlo- comentó el as de seirin, comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso, tenía miedo de que su sombra lo rechazara o peor, que dejaran de ser amigos.

-Solo dilo, Kagami-kun- comentó el peliceleste dudoso.

Kagami se armó de valor y se confesó -me gustas Kuroko- no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

El corazón de Kuroko se detuvo por un momento, todo se detuvo por un momento, trató de comprender lo que le había dicho Kagami, comenzó a procesarlo, Kagami el chico que le gustaba se le había adelantado en confesarse, pero mas importante el chico que le gustaba sentía lo mismo por el, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Kuroko creía que podía morir de felicidad pero antes tenía que responderle a su amado.

-Kagami-kun, yo tenía pensado en hoy día decirte exactamente lo mismo que me has dicho- confesó sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el pelirrojo sonrojado y sorprendido.

-Tu igual Kagami-kun, tu igual me gustas- confesó sonriendo.

Kagami se paralizó, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, el chico que le gustaba estaba diciéndole que también le gustaba y que además también tenía planeado confesársele, Kagami se sentía demasiado feliz, incluso creía que estaba soñando.

-Kaga- lo nombró Kuroko cuando fue interrumpido por un beso por parte de Kagami.

Ese fue su primer beso, para ambos, un beso corto e inexperto.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo nervioso y muy sonrojado.

-¿Eh?- dijo el peliceleste confundido.

-Como novios- aclaró avergonzado.

-Si, claro que si- aceptó muy feliz.

Ambos se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado :D

En la semana de seguro que subo un nuevo capítulo :3

Por favor dejen review! *w*

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	4. La primera noche

Hola :3 este capítulo tendrá lemon xD

Capítulo 4: La primera noche

Kuroko había llegado a su casa, sus padres no se encontraban en ella, para bien de el ya que tenía que acomodar muchos de sus pensamientos y quería estar solo.

Una vez que llegó a su casa se encerró en su habitación y se tiró en su cama, un gran sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás con Kagami.

El peliceleste luego haberse besado con quien ahora sería su novio no aguantó la vergüenza y la emoción, y se escapó del parque, corrió por un caminito rodeado de flores mientras le gritaba al pelirrojo -¡Nos vemos mañana, Kagami-kun!-. Después de eso corrió a su casa.

Ya en su pequeña habitación de paredes celestes, acostado en su cama de una plaza, se arrepentía de haber reaccionado de esa manera.

-Soy un idiota- se dijo a si mismo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza -ni tiempo de hablar le di a Kagami-kun, debió haber quedado muy confundido- de repente su celular emitía un ruido de mensaje, el inmediatamente lo veía, viendo que era un mensaje de su luz, lo que le ocasionaba un sonrojo.

El leía el mensaje que decía:

"No te culpo por haberte escapado del parque, yo tampoco sabía muy como reaccionar, pero no vuelvas a dejarme solo, no eras el único nervioso y en pánico, como sea, al fin he puesto en orden mis pensamientos, y estoy muy feliz, mis sentimientos son correspondidos y podré estar contigo de la forma que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, nos vemos mañana, te quiero muchísimo".

Terminó de leer el mensaje e inmediatamente se sonrojó, en especial con la parte del "te quiero muchísimo". No sabía que hacer ya que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y aún creía que era un sueño el que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero el no sabía como reaccionar y huir fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y lo hizo.

No le quiso responder el mensaje a su amigo que ahora era su novio, no sabía que decirle, de repente escuchó un ruido en la sala de estar, era su madre que llegaba del trabajo, el salió de su habitación y se le acercó a saludarla.

-Bienvenida a casa- le dijo sonriendole -¿Que tal tu día?-.

-Muy bien- le dijo su madre muy animada- ¿y el tuyo?-.

Inmediatamente Kuroko se sonrojó, su madre se fijó y le sonrió.

-Muy bien también- le dijo bajando la mirada y ocultando su sonrojo.

-¿Como te fue con el afortunado?- le dijo su madre sin ningún remordimiento.

La preguntó lo atacó tan rápido que se sonrojó hasta las orejas -¡mamá!- le reclamó, colocó sus manos en su cara ocultando el notorio sonrojo.

Ella comenzó a reírse de manera muy animada, Kuroko no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado, cuando su madre logró calmarse, ella lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento Tetsu-chan, es que tu siempre eres tan inexpresivo y frío que verte así todo avergonzado y sonrojado me ha causado mucha gracia, te ves muy lindo de esa forma- le dijo sonriéndole y abrazándole fuerte.

-Mamá- le dijo sin saber que mas decir, solo se dejaba abrazar.

-Cuenta cuenta, cuentame como te fue con ese chico-.

El suspiró, se calmó y comenzó a contarle todo.

-Antes de que yo me le confesara- se sonrojó sin evitarlo- el se adelantó y se me confesó- le contó su madre quien lo escuchaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-Kyaaaaa!- gritó emocionada su madre.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que estaba -¡Mamá!- le reclamó por haber reaccionado así.

-Lo lamento, es que no puedo evitarlo, sigue contando, sigue contando- le dijo emocionada.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Kuroko, su madre no tenía remedio, pero estaba muy feliz de poder contarle todo y ser apoyado por ella.

El pelicelete continuó contándole a su madre sobre su tarde con Kagami, le mencionó que habían quedado como novios, lo que la hizo gritar más de la emoción, también le contó sobre su huida, lo que hizo que a su madre le diera un ataque de risa, Kuroko se sentía muy avergonzado.

-Mamá- le reclamó Kuroko para que dejara de reír.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella calmándose -sin duda, si que tienes reacciones lindas- se le escapó otra carcajada y se calmó -hijo mio, hay algo en tu historia que falta- lo miró sonriendole pícaramente.

-¿Eh?- le dijo confundido -¿a que te refieres?- le preguntó.

-¿Quieres que lo diga?- le preguntó pero solo recibía como respuesta una mirada de confusión, ella suspiró -¿y el beso? No me contaste si se dieron un beso- le reclamó emocionada.

La cara del peliceste se enrojeció completamente, sin duda su madre no tenía vergüenza alguna, preguntarle eso así como así y además olvidando que ambos eran hombres lo avergonzaba.

-Si- se sonrojó a ya no poder mas- si hubo beso- le respondió.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó de la emoción.

Kuroko no daba mas con lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-Vamos a la cocina- le dijo su madre ya calmada.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron rumbo a la cocina, un amplio lugar de paredes verdes, con una mesa café de centro que combinaba con ellas, sillas del mismo color, y muchos muebles mas.

-¿Te sirvo un té?- le dijo amablemente la mujer.

-Si, por favor- le respondió Kuroko.

Ambos se sentaron a tomar un té mientras seguían conversando.

-Estoy muy feliz de que confíes en mi y me cuentes todo- le dijo ella sonriendole.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que me escuches y me apoyes, muchas gracias- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Cuando haya pasado un tiempo quiero conocer al afortunado-.

El se reía del apodo que le había puesto su madre a su novio -claro, cuando tu quieras te lo presentaré- le sonrió.

-Será difícil contarle a tu padre- lo miró preocupada.

-Eso lo dejaré para el futuro- bajó la mirada apenado -ya encontraré una forma de decírselo-.

Ellos siguieron hablando hasta que terminaron su té, la noche llegó y Kuroko fue acostarse, se estiró en su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día con Kagami, se durmió mientras en su cara se formaba una bella y pura sonrisa.

Ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, el cielo estaba despejado, la luz del sol matutino rodeaba la cara del peliceleste quien dormía cómodamente, al sentir el sol en su cara despertó, se sentía emocionado porque vería a Kagami, cosa de todos los días sólo que ahora se emocionaba más, el se levantó y fue a darse un baño, se lavó los dientes y se vistió, caminó hacia la cocina, su madre estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenas días- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y con una mirada que Kuroko entendía muy bien que decía "¿emocionado por ver a tu novio?".

-Buenos días- le dijo el y le sonrió también.

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y con el rostro serio se les acercó y se sentó en la mesa a tomar un café -buenos días- los saludó.

-Buenas días, cariño- le dijo su esposa y le besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, papá- le dijo Kuroko.

Prendieron la televisión para poder ver las noticias, una noticia bastante particular que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Tetsuya daban en un canal, la noticia hablaba sobre la opinión de las personas acerca del nuevo anuncio de una campaña contra la discriminación que hablaba sobre los homosexuales, un cartel que había sido puesto en el centro mostraba a dos hombres besándose, el cartel había causado polémica y muchas personas daban una opinión tanto positiva como negativa, el padre de Kuroko comenzó a dar también su opinión.

-No deberían poner ese tipo de cosas en la ciudad- dijo molesto.

-¿Que tiene?- le dijo su esposa -yo no le encuentro nada de malo-.

-No entiendo como pueden existir personas que acepten la anormalidad de ese tipo de gente- le dijo enfadado.

-Cada quien con sus gustos, y eso no es una anormalidad- le dijo seria.

-Es desagradable, no puedo aceptar a los homosexuales- dijo serio.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún problema- dio su opinión tranquila.

-Me dan asco, jamás los aceptaré-.

Kuroko se sintió dolido, a pesar de que el único hombre que le había gustado en su vida era Kagami, eran pareja ya y eso a los ojos de la sociedad los hacía homosexuales a ambos, no soportó las quejas de su padre y dio su opinión también.

-Si yo fuera homosexual, ¿ya no me aceptarias mas como tu hijo?- le dijo Kuroko muy serio a su padre, el cual quedó sorprendido con la pregunta y se quedó en silencio un largo rato, su madre estaba sorprendida de la valentía de Kuroko para preguntar algo como eso.

El padre de Kuroko se levantó de la mesa y se fue en silencio.

La pregunta del peliceleste no fue respondida, el se quedó junto a su madre hasta que llegó la hora de irse a su colegio, se despidió de ella, salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar rumbo al paradero, subió a un bus y comenzó a pensar en las cosas que había dicho su padre, negó con su cabeza y comenzó a decir para si mismo -calmate Kuroko, da igual lo que piense el, preocupate ahora por tu relación con Kagami-kun-.

Llegó al colegio, comenzó a caminar por la entrada rumbo a su sala de clases, faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la primera clase, de repente sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la mano, y lo arrastraba a un pasillo sin gente, cuando lograba reaccionar era sorprendido con un beso, un beso impaciente y profundo, por falta de aire el beso terminó dejando a Kuroko muy sonrojado.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko.

-Buenos días, lamento mucho llegar y besarte así, ayer no respondiste mi mensaje y estaba muy impaciente por verte- le dijo Kagami.

-No te preocupes, lamento mucho no haberte respondido el mensaje, yo también estaba muy impaciente por verte- le confesó sonrojado.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un cálido beso, el cual fue cortado al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, ambos entraron a su sala de clases, luego tendrían tiempo para seguir besándose, después de todo ya eran novios.

El día pasó rápido hasta que llegó la tarde y la hora del horrible entrenamiento dado por Riko. Todos en el gimnasio comenzaron a notar una extraño ambiente que había entre el famoso dúo de primer año, ellos estaban mas unidos que antes y no habían discutido en todo el día.

Cuando al fin llegó la tarde, Riko hizo sonar el silbato que anunciaba el fin del horrible entrenamiento, todos los chicos comenzaron a caminar a penas rumbo a los vestidores para darse un merecido baño para después poder volver a sus hogares.

Cuando Kagami y Kuroko terminaron de ducharse y vestirte se despidieron de los senpais que aún no se iban y se fueron juntos rumbo a maji burger.

El as de seirin como siempre compró sus muchas hamburguesas mientras que su pequeña sombra solo se compraba su batido de vainilla, ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa y comenzaron a comer, estaban en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, ambos se miraban y se sonreían, sus caras de tontos enamorados nadie se las quitaba.

De repente el silencio fue roto por una chillona voz de un rubio.

-¡Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!- gritó emocionado Kise abrazando al primero.

-Kise-kun no puedo respirar- le dijo Kuroko asfixiado por el abrazo.

Inmediatamente Kagami lo miró molesto y con celos, el modelo estaba abrazando a su novio y ahora si el quería podía reclamar.

-Sueltalo Kise- le dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

El rubio lo soltó y miró molesto a Kagami -Lo siento Kurokocchi no fue mi intención- le dijo al peliceleste.

-No importa, Kise-kun- le dijo el peliceleste.

-Claro que si importa- les dijo Kagami molesto y miró furioso a Kise -no quiero que vuelvas a abrazar de esa manera a mi Kuroko- le dijo.

Kuroko se sonrojó al escuchar el "mi" antes de su nombre.

Kise quedó sorprendido -"¿mi Kuroko?"- le preguntó mirándolo serio.

Kagami se sonrojó y dijo determinado -Si, es mi Kuroko-.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo mucho mas sorprendido.

-Kise-kun, desde ayer que Kagami-kun y yo estamos saliendo- le dijo Kuroko serio y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ya veo- dijo emocionado -felicidades para ambos- se alejó de ellos rumbo a la puerta de la salida -entonces mejor me voy y los dejo solo, no hagan cosas raras- les sonrió y se fue.

La luz y la sombra habían quedado sonrojados con lo último, que quería decir Kise con cosas raras, sabían muy bien lo que quería decir pero aún así se hacían los que no entendían. Ambos terminaron de comer y se retiraron del lugar, no dejaban de mirarse y estaban muy felices de estar juntos.

Pasó un mes desde que salían juntos, los únicos que sabían sobre su relación eran Kise, la madre de Kuroko, y Himuro, que había sabido hace poco por Kagami. Este último mes había sido solo de besos, caricias y abrazos, era la forma que se demostraban lo mucho que se querían y los felices que estaban juntos.

El claro color del cielo estaba siendo sustituido por uno oscuro, llegó la noche y el cielo se estampaba de estrellas, Kuroko y Kagami se habían juntado en el departamento del último para poder pasar juntos el día que cumplían un mes desde que estaban juntos.

A pesar de que Kuroko se iba a quedar toda la noche en la casa de Kagami para ver películas no tenían idea de que trataba la película, ambos no dejaban de besarse y besarse. Era la primera vez que el peliceleste se quedaba en la casa de su novio por lo que estaba nervioso de que de tantos besos y caricias pasaran a algo mas fuerte, aún así no dejaba de disfrutar.

El ambiente comenzó a volverse cada vez más caliente, de tantos besos y caricias, Kagami podía sentir como algo chocaba en sus pantalones, el podía ver también un bulto en los pantalones de su novio, no sabía si era lo correcto pero quería pasar ya a la siguiente etapa de su relación.

El pelirrojo tomó en brazos a su novio y lo llevó a su habitación, acostándolo en su cama.

-¿Kagami-kun?- le dijo su sombra que lo miraba extrañado por haberlo traído a su habitación.

-Dormiremos aquí- le dijo el as de seirin, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos rojos, Kuroko se hipnotizaba con esa mirada.

-Está bien- le respondió, los ojos azules de Kuroko volvían loco a Kagami.

-Kuroko- le dijo serio su luz y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Su sombra le respondió con la mirada.

-Quiero hacer el amor- le dijo directamente, Kuroko se sonrojó muchísimo y comenzó a pensar lo que su novio le había dicho.

-Yo también- le respondió Kuroko luego de pensarlo un rato.

Kagami sonrió y comenzó a besarlo, un beso apasionado que se profundizaba cada vez mas, volviéndose una guerra de lenguas entre ambos, el pelirrojo cortó el beso para poder besar el cuello de su sombra mientras le sacaba la camisa, dejando su torso pálido completamente desnudo, comenzó a recorrer sus manos por el con máxima delicadeza, Kuroko empezó a tirar de la camisa de su luz, haciendo que se la quitara, el comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda.

El pelirrojo tocó el bulto del pantalón del peliceleste ocasionando un gran gemido de parte del menor, Kagami sonrió y Kuroko se mordió el labio avergonzado, la luz de seirin comenzó a acariciar el bulto haciendo que su sombra reprimiera sus gemidos que luchaban por salir.

-No trates de guardar silencio, quiero escucharte- le dijo Kagami mientras su mano desabrochó su pantalón viendo su ropa interior, metió su mano dentro del bóxer, causando que diera un gran y ruidoso gemido.

-Kaga-kagami-kun- Gimió Kuroko.

Kagami le quitó los pantalones a Kuroko y luego se los quitó a si mismo, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

La luz de seirin empezó a besar a su sombra, cuando el beso fue cortado por un gemido por parte de Kuroko por falta de aire, Kagami se sacó su bóxer y liberó al fin su gran erección, el menor no pudo evitar agrandar sus ojos al ver el miembro del mas mayor, estaba mucho mas nervioso que antes sólo por haber visto lo grande que era.

Kagami le sacó el bóxer a su novio, liberando su erección, el menor soltó un gemido, se sentía muy nervioso y avergonzado, ambos se miraban intensamente.

El pelirrojo lo beso mientras le abría lentamente las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas. El también estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de lastimar a su novio, con una mano llevó tres de sus dedos hasta su boca y los lamió, mientras con la otra acariciaba los pezones del menor haciéndolo gemir por el contacto.

Sacó sus dedos de su boca y los colocó en la entrada del peliceleste, metió un dedo con cuidado, aún así el más bajo soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cerrando con mucha fuerza sus ojos, el mayor metió el segundo dedo y comenzó hacer tijeras y círculos lentamente.

-Kaga-mi-kun- Gimió Kuroko agarrando fuertemente las sábanas.

Kagami metió el tercer dedo, logrando que el menor diera un grito de dolor que poco a poco era de placer, muchas lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras gemía mas alto que antes, el pelirrojo sacó sus tres dedos para reemplazarlos por su miembro.

-Si te duele dime y me detendré- le dijo Kagami.

-Si- le dijo Kuroko a penas.

Empezó a entrar su miembro con cuidado, su sombra empezó a aferrarse a su cuerpo y a gemir, repetía una y otra vez su nombre, ocasionando que se excitara mucho mas.

Las primeras embestidas fueron suaves y lentas, Kagami estaba preocupado de como reaccionaría el cuerpo de Kuroko.

-Más- Gimió Kuroko -más, ¡más!-.

Kagami sonrió, levantó un poco más las caderas de su sombra mientras este enredaba sus piernas al torso de su luz, tomó el miembro de Kuroko para empezar a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas.

Las embestidas empezaron a ser mas rápidas, ambos gemían y se miraban pidiéndose mas.

-Kagami-kun, ya no, pue-puedo mas- gimió el peliceleste.

-Yo tam-tampoco- le dijo gimiendo el pelirrojo.

-¡Kagami-kun!- gritó de placer, derramando un líquido blanco y espeso sobre ambos torsos.

-¡Kuroko!- gritó también de placer, corriéndose dentro de su novio, el cual se estremeció al sentir ese líquido dentro suyo.

El pelirrojo miró a su sombra, el cual estaba muy sonrojado y su respiración era muy agitada, el también miraba a su luz, el cual al igual que el le brillaban los ojos.

Kagami salió del interior de Kuroko y se acostó su lado, tapando a ambos con las sabanas, esperaron que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y abrazaron. La luz de seirin besó la frente de su sombra la cual ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su novio debido a un sonrojo.

-Te amo Kuroko- le dijo Kagami.

-Yo igual te amo Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko.

Ambos se dieron un último beso y empezaron a dormir abrazados.

Espero que les haya gustado c:

Por favor dejen review!

Nos estamos leyendo n.n


	5. Recuerdo del pasado

Hola :3 muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review! *u*

Capítulo 5: Recuerdo del pasado

Ya era de mañana, por la ventana entraban varios rayos de sol, los cuales molestaban en la cara de Kagami y lo despertaban. Miró molesto y adormilado hacia la ventana, aún tenía sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, cuando logró despertar completamente miró a Kuroko, quien dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, sonrió al verlo y le depositó un suave beso en la frente, luego de unos segundos su novio comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días- le dijo Kagami con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Kagami-kun -le respondió Kuroko sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Bien- le respondió sonrojado.

Ambos se levantaron, se sentía un poco nerviosos debido a lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos en la noche, Kagami tomó en brazos a Kuroko ya que no podía caminar, fueron al baño y se bañaron juntos. Cuando terminaron se vistieron y fueron a desayunar.

-Kagami-kun la comida está muy deliciosa- le halagó Kuroko.

-Gracias- le respondió su luz sonrojado -me alegra mucho que te guste-.

-Enseñame a cocinar tan bien como tu algún día-.

-Claro, con mucho gusto- se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Kagami-kun - se sonrojó por el acto de su novio.

-Te amo- también se sonrojó.

-Yo igual te amo- le tomó del mentón y le dio un beso mucho más profundo.

Pasaron toda la mañana dándose besos hasta que llegó la tarde y Kuroko debía irse a su casa, Kagami comenzó a encaminarlo.

-Kagami-kun quiero que conozcas a mi madre- le dijo su sombra.

-¿Eh?- le respondió sorprendido -claro cuando tu quieras pero, ¿ella estará bien? Recuerda ambos somos hombres- se sonrojó.

-Ella sabe- miró a su novio quien lo miraba sorprendido -antes de que empezáramos a salir, ella sabía que tu me gustabas e incluso me animó a que me confesara- se sonrojó.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el as de seirin sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Tenemos mucha confianza, nos llevamos bien, así que no tengo problemas con decirle las cosas que me pasan- sonrió.

-Kuroko- lo miró sorprendido con todo lo que le decía su novio- si es así entonces quiero conocerla- le sonrío- tu solo dime que día- le guiñó el ojo.

-Si- le sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿y tu padre? No me has dicho nada de el- le preguntó curioso.

Un silencio y una mirada de tristeza se formó en Kuroko, por lo cual Kagami lo miró preocupado, su sombra suspiró y le respondió -el no puede saber que estamos juntos todavía- bajó la mirada -necesito tiempo para decirle ya que el es homofóbico-.

La luz de seirin lo miró sorprendido y lo comprendió, lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de decirle, por el momento solo preocupémonos de estar juntos- le dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

-Kagami-kun a veces dices cosas tan profundas- le sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato y luego siguieron caminando.

Kuroko se despidió de su novio y se fue a su casa, cuando llegó solo se encontraba su madre, su padre estaba en su trabajo.

-Bienvenido a casa- lo saludó su mamá con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Gracias- la saludó sonriéndole.

-¿Como la pasaste?- le preguntó sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Muy bien- le respondió sonrojándose con la pregunta.

Ella se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su hijo y sonrió aún mas -me alegro- le dijo sin decirle mas, no quería seguir molestándolo.

-Mamá quiero que conozcas a Kagami-kun -se sonrojó mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿En serio?!- le preguntó emocionada.

-Si, ¿qué día puedes tu?- le preguntó contento.

-Este lunes, yo trabajo hasta medio día- sonrió animada- así que después de clases pueden venir para acá-.

-Si, claro- le sonrió a su madre.

Terminaron de hablar, luego llegó la noche, Kuroko le enviaba un mensaje a Kagami diciendole que su madre podía conocerlo el día lunes después de clases; su novio le respondía aceptando. La sombra de seirin se ponía a dormir en su habitación.

Llegó el día lunes, el día estaba despejado a pesar de ser invierno, Kuroko caminaba por la entrada del colegio mientras una fría brisa rosaba por sus mejillas, caminó rápido hacia a su salón de clases, se sentó en el puesto de siempre mientras el puesto de su novio estaba delante suyo, Kagami se daba vuelta y lo miraba tiernamente, luego se saludaban, no podían besarse porque podían ser vistos por sus compañeros pero no importaba luego tendrían tiempo para eso, con solo poder mirarse eran felices.

Terminó la hora de clases, Kagami y Kuroko iban hacia la azotea del colegio, la luz de seirin no dejaba de pensar en que después de clases conocería a la madre de su sombra.

-¿Estás nervioso?- le preguntó la sombra a su luz.

-Claro que no- le respondió mintiendo.

-No mientas- lo miró serio.

-Lo siento- lo miró apenado- no puedo evitarlo, me pone nervioso el pensar que conoceré a tu madre- suspiró- ¿y si no le agrado?-.

-Le vas agradar, de eso estoy seguro- lo miró confiado.

-Si tu lo dices- lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Ella estaba muy feliz cuando le dije que estábamos saliendo- le contó con una mirada alegre.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, ya te lo había dicho- sonrió- tenemos una relación excelente, estoy muy feliz de poder contar siempre con ella-.

-¿Cómo te llevas con tu padre- le preguntó serio.

-No muy bien- bajó la mirada -siempre chocamos en muchos temas, pero podemos convivir normalmente como padre e hijo- le respondió.

-Kuroko- lo miró preocupado- se que no eres de las personas que habla mucho, pero, no olvides que puedes contar conmigo y contarme todas las preocupaciones que tengas, por mas mínimas que sean- le dijo serio.

-Kagami-kun- lo miró sorprendido- muchas gracias, lo mismo digo para ti- le sonrió.

-No olvides que somos novios- lo miró serio.

-Es imposible olvidarlo después de esa noche-.

-¡Si lo se!- le gritó avergonzado y sonrojado.

Kuroko se rió y luego comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo -Sabes Kagami-kun creo que si hay algo que me gustaría contarte- le dijo.

-Cuéntame- lo miró sorprendido.

-Me gustaría contarte la razón por la que soy tan unido a mi madre- lo miró serio y luego le sonrió.

Kagami lo miró a los ojos y asintió con su cabeza, se sentía feliz de poder conversar con su novio de su vida pasada, sentía que lograba conocerlo un poco mas. Su sombra miró al cielo y comenzó a contarle.

-Flashback-

Cuando Kuroko tenía 8 años solía pasar solo, sus padres pasaban trabajando y no tenían tiempo para preocuparse de el, su madre lo iba a dejar al colegio y lo iba a buscar, pero no establecían ninguna conversación, su madre era seria y siempre estaba preocupada de su actual trabajo.

La madre de Kuroko y el caminaban rumbo a la escuela, Kuroko tenía una mirada triste ya que su madre no le dirigía ninguna palabra. El estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación cuando era interrumpido por el sonido del celular de su madre.

-Buenos días- contestó la mujer.

-¡Kuroko Yui! ¿dónde estás? ¡ya es hora que te vengas!- le gritó la voz de un hombre furioso.

-¿Que cosas dice? Tengo que ir a dejar a mi hijo a la escuela, además aún no estoy atrasada, se ha equivocado- le dijo seria y le cortó la llamada.

Kuroko la miraba sorprendido y apenado, el se decía a si mismo que no era justo que ella fuera tratada a gritos en su trabajo.

Kuroko y su madre Yui Kuroko llegaron a la escuela, ambos se despidieron, Yui se iba a su trabajo y Tetsuya entraba a su colegio.

Tetsuya estaba solo, no tenía amigos, por culpa de su invisibilidad le costaba hacer amigos, todos los niños se asustaban y se alejaban de el, su madre siempre llegaba a buscarlo tarde, por culpa de su trabajo, su padre Akira Kuroko trabajaba mucho mas tarde que su esposa por lo que no podía ir a buscarlo. Aún así el estaba acostumbrado, ya que era cosa de todos los días pero se sentía bastante dolido y triste con esa situación, como era un niño no se daba cuenta pero le estaba afectando tanto hasta que incluso habían días que no quería ir a la escuela, el no sabía porque pero solo no se sentía con ganas de ir.

Todo era igual y doloroso para Tetsuya hasta que llegó un día que cambió todo.

Era día viernes, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con ponerse a llover, corría un viento cálido, se acercaban la hora de salida en la escuela de Kuroko.

-De seguro hoy también llegue tarde mi mamá- pensó Kuroko apenado.

Todos los niños se retiraban de la escuela mientras el se quedaba mirándolos dentro del colegio.

-Tetsuya-kun tu espera sentado ahí hasta que llegue tu madre- le dijo su profesora mientras se iba a la sala de profesores.

-Si- le respondió obediente mirándola como se marchaba.

Ese día su madre se atrasó mucho mas que cualquier otro día, había comenzado a llover muy fuerte, se estaba atardeciendo, todos los profesores y personales del colegio se estaban yendo.

-Es hora de cerrar del colegio- dijo un portero.

-Disculpe- le dijo Kuroko tímidamente asustando al portero.

-¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí? ¿por qué no te has ido?!- le gritó asustado.

-Aún no han llegado por mi- le respondió serio.

Otro hombre se les acercó -¿Que sucede?- les preguntó

-Aún no vienen por este niño- le respondió el portero apuntando hacia Tetsuya.

-¿Eh?- Miró a Tetsu con cara enojada -Que molestia-.

El cuerpo de Kuroko vibró al escuchar eso, ¿una molestia? De seguro que para sus padres también lo era, por eso no venían a buscarlo, el no quería ser una molestia.

Tetsu se alejó de esos hombres y salió del colegio, ya había anochecido y llovía muy fuerte. El comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, estaba asustado era la primera vez que caminaba solo por la calle, además estaba todo muy oscuro, la lluvia lo empapó, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo comenzó a invadir -mamá- dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas -mamá, ¿por qué?- se quedó parado cerca de un foco de luz, no reconocía el lugar, se había perdido, de repente escuchó de lejos la voz conocida de una mujer, era su madre.

-¡Tetsuya!- dijo Yui quien corría hacia su hijo.

-¿Mamá?- dijo sorprendido al verla.

-¡Tetsuya, ¿que estás haciendo acá?!- lo abrazó- estás todo mojado-.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- comenzó a llorar -¿Por qué nunca me prestas atención?-.

-Es por el trabajo- se sorprendió al escucharlo llorar- Tu entiendes-.

-No- se separó del abrazo- yo no entiendo- la miró a los ojos- yo no entiendo nada, no me dejes solo por favor, ¿o acaso soy una molestia? Si es así de verdad que lo lamento pero no me dejes solo-.

-Hijo- lo miró sorprendida- no eres una molestia, jamás pensaría en que lo eres, yo lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, te he dañado sin darme cuenta, yo no volveré a dejarte solo, te lo prometo- lo abrazó.

-¿Mamá?- se sorprendió.

-He sido una idiota, no volveré a dejarte de lado por culpa de mi trabajo, te lo prometo, discúlpame por favor- comenzó a llorar.

-Mamá- comenzó a llorar mucho mas fuerte.

Ambos estaban de rodillas en el piso y se abrazaban. Yui al haber visto a su hijo solo bajo la lluvia y llorando se dio cuenta de los errores que estaba cometiendo, estaba dejando a su único hijo de lado, lo ignoraba solo porque se preocupaba de su trabajo, después de ese día la relación entre ellos dos mejoró, comenzaron a hablarse más, ella cambió de trabajo a uno donde la trataran mejor y tenía buenos horarios para poder estar con su hijo quien estaba en una edad donde mas la necesitaba, ella comenzó a ser puntual a la hora de ir a buscarlo. La confianza entre ambos fue creciendo cada vez mas, quedando como el día de hoy, una madre y un hijo muy unidos.

-Fin del flashback-

Kagami quedó sorprendido con la historia de Kuroko, nunca imaginó que su novio hubiera vivido algo así, y mucho menos que se lo contara, aún así estaba feliz de que su sombra confiara en el y le contara cosas de su vida y de que haya podido cuando pequeño poder unirse mas a su madre a pesar de la mala relación que tenían.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayan podido mejorar- le dijo Kagami sin saber muy que decir- debió ser horrible el haberte perdido en la noche y además con la lluvia-.

-Si, pero valió la pena- sonrió- si no me hubiera sentido tan desesperado no hubiera sido capaz de decirle nada a mi madre y no hubiera cambiado nada-.

Kagami lo miró y luego sorprendió dándole un beso y abrazándolo.

Llegó la hora de salida, Kagami y Kuroko caminaban rumbo a la casa del último, durante el camino ninguno dijo una palabra, aún así no se sentían incómodos, ya que a cada momento se miraban con sus ojos profundos y enamorados.

Ambos llegaron a una mediana casa de pared azul, puerta café, y dos grandes ventanas, de repente de esa casa salió Yui quien al ver a su hijo siendo acompañado de un guapo y alto chico pelirrojo, inmediatamente una sonrisa de emoción de colocó en su rostro.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado C:

Por favor dejen review :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	6. Es un gusto

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo :3

Capítulo 6: Es un gusto

Una gran sonrisa de emoción se formó en el rostro de Yui, la madre de Kuroko, al ver a su hijo siendo acompañado de un chico muy guapo, alto y de cabello rojo, ella estaba esperando ansiosa la llegada de su hijo quien traía a su novio para presentárselo, pero para no avergonzarlo decidió calmarse.

-Buenas tardes, mamá- la saludó Kuroko y miró a su acompañante- el es Kagami Taiga, mi novio- miró a su madre nervioso.

-Es un gusto conocerla- la saludó Kagami agachando la cabeza con respeto.

Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de Yui -el gusto es mio- saludó animada- entren, no hablemos aquí afuera- dijo entrando rápidamente a la casa, necesitaba calmarse, entró a la cocina y se mojó la cara, no podía ponerse a gritar de la emoción frente a ellos.

Kagami y Kuroko entraron a la casa, fueron a la cocina donde Yui les preparaba té, se sentaron en la mesa junto a ella.

-De verdad estoy muy feliz de poder conocerte Kagami-kun -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Digo lo mismo- respondió Kagami un poco nervioso.

-Tetsu-chan me habló mucho sobre ti antes de que empezaran a salir- sonrió- yo de verdad que tenía muchas ganas de conocer al afortunado que se robó su corazón- se le escapó una sonrisa mucho mas grande-.

Tetsuya se atragantó con el té al escuchar a su mamá decir eso y se sonrojó -Mamá- reclamó avergonzado.

Pasó la tarde, los tres habían conversado de diversas cosas, Yui y Kagami habían logrado llevarse muy bien. Comenzó a oscurecerse, el as de seirin decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar.

-Ya es hora que me vaya o después será muy tarde- dijo apenado Kagami.

-Para la próxima que se te haga tarde te quedas a dormir aquí, Taiga-chan- le dijo Yui.

El se sonrojó por el apodo dado por su suegra- claro- respondió avergonzado.

-Fue un gran gusto conocerte- sonrió- por favor cuida de Tetsuya, espero que puedan ser felices a pesar de cualquier dificultad, no olviden que tienen todo mi apoyo-.

-Para mi también ha sido un gusto conocerla, no se preocupe, amo mucho a su hijo y lo único que quiero es protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, muchas gracias por apoyarnos- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kagami se despidió de Yui, ella lo dejó a solas con Kuroko para que se despidieran.

-Te dije que le ibas a agradar- le dijo su sombra con una sonrisa.

-Tenías razón- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un beso y se despidieron.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió el peliceleste.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- le dijo el pelirrojo y se fue.

Yui se acercó a Kuroko.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya agradado, mamá- le confesó su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Yui de la emoción, librándose de toda la emoción que tenía guardada desde que había saludado al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Mamá?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-Lo siento, lo siento- trató de calmarse- es que no creí que fuera tan guapo y amable- puso sus manos en sus mejillas- estoy muy feliz de que el sea tu novio, de verdad me agradó ese chico- le guiñó el ojo.

Kuroko la miró paralizado y avergonzado, debió haber pensado que su mamá reaccionaría así, aún así estaba agradecido de que no hubiera reaccionado así al frente de su novio.

Llegó la noche y Kuroko fue a acostarse, había sido un día muy alocado.

Era un nuevo día, el cielo estaba nublado y hacía mucho frío, el entrenamiento había acabado antes por lo que Kagami y Kuroko se dirigirían camino a Maji burger, de repente una voz ronca y conocida los saludó, la voz pertenecía a Aomine.

-Buenas Kuroko- lo saludó el as de Touou, ignorando completamente a Kagami.

-Buenas Aomine-kun -respondió el peliceleste el saludo.

-¡Oye Aomine Idiota!- reclamó Kagami por haber sido ignorado.

-¡Oh! Bakagami estás aquí- lo miró molesto el peliazul.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- gritó enojado.

-Ya calmense- pidió Kuroko.

Kagami y Aomine se callaron y comenzaron a darse miradas de muerte mientras los tres entraban a maji burger, pidieron una orden, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

El as de touou se sentó al lado de la sombra de seirin, poniendo celoso a la luz de esta.

-No te le acerques tanto a Kuroko- le dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué? No creo que a Tetsu le moleste- le respondió el peliazul devolviéndole la mirada asesina.

La sombra de seirin se percató de los celos de su novio y suspiró, el aún no le decía a su ex lus sobre su relación amorosa con su nueva luz, aún recordaba cuando el peliazul se le había confesado y el lo había rechazado, era difícil decírselo, a pesar de que el mismo Aomine le había dicho que se le confesara a Kagami.

-Aomine-kun hay algo que debo decirte- le dijo su ex sombra serio y nervioso- Kagami-kun y yo estamos saliendo como novios-.

Un silencio incomodo los invadió, Aomine sabía que el día que ellos dos salieran juntos tarde o temprano llegaría, aún así sentía tristeza, era difícil tener que aceptar que la persona de la que estás enamorado no te corresponde y ya tiene a alguien.

-Que bien por ustedes- respondió desinteresado, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

De repente una chillona voz se acercó a saludarlos, no era nadie mas que Kise, quien los había visto afuera y había entrado a saludarlos.

-Buenas, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi- los saludó animadamente el rubio.

-Buenas Kise-kun- lo saludó serio como siempre el peliceleste.

-Kise- dijo molesto Kagami.

-Buenas Kise- lo saludó Aomine desinteresado.

Kagami se sentía molesto, odiaba cuando no lo dejaban estar a solas con su novio.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, vámonos Kuroko- le dijo su luz.

-¿Puedes esperarte un rato?- le preguntó Aomine- necesito hablar con Tetsu a solas- lo miró serio.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó furioso.

-Tetsu si no te molesta- lo miró serio.

-Claro Aomine-kun -respondió serio y miró a su novio -por favor esperame aquí Kagami-kun- le pidió y salió del local junto a su ex luz.

Kise se quedó mirando hacia donde habían salido Aomine y Kuroko, el se sentó al frente de Kagami.

-No te pongas tan celoso Kagamicchi- trató de calmarlo el rubio.

-No es tu novio el que ha salido a hablar a solas con otro- le reclamó el pelirrojo.

-No es mi novio, pero trato de no ponerme celoso- lo miró serio.

-¡¿Eh?!- se confundió.

-A mí me gusta Aominecchi- confesó sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido- a pesar de que siempre lo negabas yo siempre creí que te gustaba Kuroko-.

-No, la verdad es que Kurokocchi me gustaba en secundaria, pero el no tenía interés en nadie y mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, me comenzó a gustar Aominecchi desde que volvimos a jugar en la interhigh- confesó apenado.

-¡¿En serio?!- se sorprendió muchísimo.

-Sí, pero a Aominecchi le gusta Kurokocchi- bajó la mirada apenado.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-No te hagas el sorprendido, es algo obvio- lo miró serio -pero ahora que Kurokocchi está contigo, tal vez tenga una oportunidad de poder conquistarlo- se le escapó un suspiro- en que sea paso a paso-.

-Te deseo suerte- le dijo avergonzado.

-Gracias Kagamicchi- sonrió.

Segundos atrás, Aomine y Kuroko.

-Te felicito Tetsu, me alegro de que tus sentimientos hayan sido correspondidos- le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo lamento mucho Aomine-kun- miró apenado hacia el suelo, le dolía tener que lastimarlo.

-No te preocupes, mientras tu seas feliz no hay problema- trató de sonreír sinceramente.

-Gracias, espero que pronto puedas encontrar a alguien que te corresponda- lo miró con una sonrisa.

De repente un ligero y rápido beso fue robado de los labios del peliceleste.

-¡¿Aomine-kun?!- exclamó el peliceleste avergonzado y confundido tocándose los labios.

-Lo lamento era necesario para poder cerrar estos sentimientos que tenía por ti- se tocó los labios- seguiremos siendo amigos, siempre tendrás mi apoyo y pobre de ese Bakagami que te haga sufrir o si no, se las verá conmigo- le sonrió.

Ambos entraron al maji burger, Kagami comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Nos vemos Kise-kun, Aomine-kun -les dijo serio el peliceleste.

-¡Nos vemos Kurokocchi!- se despidió sonriente el rubio.

-Nos vemos Tetsu- se despidió el peliazul.

-Nos vemos- se despidió desde la puerta Kagami con la mirada molesta.

Kuroko y Kagami se fueron del local, dejando solos a Aomine y Kise.

-Yo me voy- dijo el as de touou.

-¿puedo irme contigo?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Si quieres, vámonos- le respondió desanimado.

Kise se había propuesto a conquistar a Aomine, sería paciente después de todo el tipo ese era molesto y estaba recién saliendo de un amor no correspondido.

Kagami y Kuroko caminaban por la calle, se estaba ya haciendo de noche.

-¿De que hablaron ustedes dos?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, recibiendo una mirada seria de parte de su novio- no tienes que decirme si no quieres- miró hacia los autos que transitaban.

-Si quiero decirte- dijo mientras su luz lo volvía a mirar- hay algo que quería contarte que me pasó antes de que empezáramos a salir- miró a su novio quien lo miraba muy interesado- Aomine-kun ya se me había confesado y yo lo rechacé-.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿y por qué lo rechazaste?- preguntó asombrado.

-Porque yo ya me había dado cuenta que me gustabas tu- le confesó.

Kagami se sonrojó y sin poder evitarlo abrazó fuertemente a su novio.

-Te amo- le dijo el pelirrojo y dándole un beso, no le importaba que estuvieran en la calle.

-Yo igual te amo- le respondió.

Ambos se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron.

Pasó un mes más que salían juntos, Kuroko y Kagami estaban cada vez mas unidos, habían habido muchas veces que el peliceleste se quedaba a pasar la noche en la casa de su novio. Los únicos que sabían de su relación eran Yui, Kise, Aomine, Himuro y ahora Murasakibara, quien se había enterado por Kuroko un día que se habían encontrado afuera de una pastelería, todos los demás no sabían, aun no sabían como decírselos, la única que sospechaba era Riko que no decía nada y esperaba que ellos se animaran a contárselo.

Era día sábado, el padre de Kuroko trabajaba, y su esposa Yui se encontraba en casa, ella invitaba a almorzar a Kagami. Ya habían sido muchas las veces que el as de seirin era invitado a almorzar por la madre de su sombra, a ella le gustaba mucho compartir tiempo con su hijo y su yerno.

Los tres terminaron de comer, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que había comido su novio, no era común en el comer tanto, de repente, el peliceleste comenzó a sentir unas horribles ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-¿Kuroko?- preguntó asombrado su luz y corrió acompañarlo al baño, lo acompañó hasta que se calmó de vomitar -¿estás bien?-.

-Sí, no debería comer tanto si no estoy acostumbrado- respondió parándose lentamente- pero no pude evitarlo-.

-¡Tetsu-chan! ¿estás bien?- se les acercó Yui muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes- le respondió el peliceleste sonriendole.

La sombra se lavó y luego fue a acostarse a su habitación.

-Que extraño, Kuroko no suele comer mucho y además que le haya echo tan mal- pensó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	7. Juntos

Hola! *u* nuevo capítulo :3

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review! *w*

Capítulo 7: Juntos

Comenzó a llegar la noche y Kagami se fue de la casa de su novio, estaba preocupado ya que el peliceleste había vomitado todo lo que había comido, y además había comido mucho mas de lo que siempre solía comer.

Llegó el día lunes, era de mañana Kuroko bajaba las escaleras de su casa rumbo a la cocina, se acercaba a saludar a su madre y a su padre, luego se sentaba a desayunar.

-Tengo muchísima hambre- comentó el peliceleste mirando fijamente a una tostada encima de la mesa.

-No es común en ti tener tanta hambre- le dijo su padre sorprendido.

-Lo se- tomó la tostada- pero tengo mucha hambre- comenzó a comerse la tostada con mucho entusiasmo.

Kuroko se comió tres tostadas con mermelada y luego partió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-¡Tetsu-chan!- exclamó su mamá sorprendida al verlo correr al baño.

-No debería comer tanto si no está acostumbrado- comentó el padre de Kuroko.

-Tetsu-chan, no creo que sea cierto- pensó su madre sorprendida.

El peliceleste se calmó de vomitar, se lavó y se preparó para irse a su escuela.

-Tetsu-chan, ¿irás igual? ¿como te sientes?- le dijo preocupada su madre.

-Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes- le respondió sonriendo.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas-.

-Claro- sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta despidiéndose de ella, caminó hacia a su escuela y llegó, encontrándose a Kagami esperándolo en la entrada.

-Buenos días, ¿como te sientes?- preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendole.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun, estoy bien, ¿y tu?- respondió con una sonrisa, no quería comentarle que había vomitado, no quería preocuparlo.

-Bien- sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¡Kagami-kun estamos en la entrada!- se separó del abrazo, estaba muy sonrojado.

-Que lindo te ves sonrojado- comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que ocasionó en su novio otro sonrojo mucho mas grande.

Pasaron las horas, estaban en un muy duro entrenamiento dado por Riko, pero por alguna razón Kuroko no lograba resistirlo como otras veces y le daba un fuerte mareo por lo que se desmayaba.

-¡Kuroko!- gritaron Kagami, la entrenadora y todos los demás preocupados.

El pelirrojo sintió los nervios de punta al ver a su novio en el piso, no lo pensó dos veces y llegó casi volando a su lado, tomándolo en sus brazos.

-¡Kuroko, ¿te encuentras bien?!- le preguntó su novio preocupado.

El peliceleste abrió sus ojos poco a poco- estoy bien Kagami-kun, no te preocupes, solo fue un desmayo- respondió tranquilo.

Todos en el equipo quedaron sorprendidos con la reacción de Kagami al ver a Kuroko desmayado, menos Riko, eso ya le había confirmado que esos dos eran mucho mas que amigos.

Pasaron los días, Kagami cada vez se daba mas cuenta que Kuroko estaba extraño, su novio comía más que antes, tenía extraños cambios de humor, le costaba mas esconder sus sentimientos, tenía mareos, vomitaba casi todo lo que comía y solía desmayarse mucho mas que antes con los entrenamientos.

Pasó una semana, era día jueves, Kuroko había faltado al entrenamiento por que no se sentía muy bien, Kagami se estaba arreglando para irse a su casa cuando Riko se le acercaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kagami-kun -le la entrenadora seriamente.

-Digame entrenadora- la miró tranquilo.

-Seré directa- miró seria- yo se que tu y Kuroko-kun ya no son solo amigos- dijo directo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido, ¿como la entrenadora lo había descubierto? -¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó nervioso.

-Es obvio- suspiró- aún así para mi eso no es ningún problema, además sospechaba desde un principio que ustedes dos terminarían juntos- sonrió pícaramente haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo- el problema es otro- miró seria- ¿has visto en las noticias que se han presentado casos de hombres embarazados?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido- eso es imposible-.

-Kuroko-kun ha estado muy raro últimamente- lo miró seria- así que les ordeno que vayan al médico, si el está en esa condición no puede seguir en los entrenamientos-.

-Hablaré con el-.

-Muy bien- sonrió.

La entrenadora se despidió y se fue, dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido, tenía que hablar con su novio y salir de la duda.

Era día viernes, ya era de tarde, el entrenamiento terminaba, Kagami y Kuroko iban a comer a maji burger.

Ya en el local, la luz de seirin y su sombra se sentaban donde siempre y comían. El pelirrojo se daba cuenta que su novio no dejaba de sacarle hamburguesas y comérselas, de repente el peliceleste comenzó a sentirse mal y se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamó sorprendido y preocupado su luz al verlo correr, el fue hacia donde el y trató de calmarlo mientras vomitaba.

-Últimamente no dejo de sentirme mal, hay algo que tengo que decirte- comentó la sombra mientras se calmaba de vomitar.

-Hay algo que yo también tengo que decirte, vamos a mi casa- le dijo el pelirrojo llevando a Kuroko a que se lavara.

El peliceleste se lavó y fue arrastrado por su novio fuera del local, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su departamento.

-¿Kagami-kun?- preguntó preocupado Kuroko, su novio estaba muy nervioso.

-Kuroko, hay algo que necesito decirte- lo miró serio.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- preguntó exaltado.

-Espera, ¿por qué estás tan exaltado?- preguntó sorprendido por el comportamiento de su novio.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- preguntó con ganas de ponerse a llorar -¿acaso vas a terminar conmigo?- preguntó nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido-¡idiota! ¿por qué terminaría contigo si te amo demasiado?- dijo abrazándolo.

-¡Kagami-kun!- comenzó a llorar.

-Otra vez tiene cambios de humor y no puede controlar sus emociones- pensó la luz al ver a su sombra llorar.

Kagami besó a Kuroko tiernamente.

-Kagami-kun- seguía llorando- hay algo que tengo que decirte- dejó de llorar y tomó aire- estoy embarazado, vamos a ser padres- soltó las palabras que tanto retenía.

El pelirrojo sonrió y lo besó- ya lo sabía- dijo sacando algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo que tenía que decirte era lo mismo y que fuéramos al médico para confirmarlo -sonrió- pero veo que te me adelantaste-.

Ambos se volvieron a besar.

-¿Y cuando te enteraste?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ayer- respondió- cuando falté al entrenamiento me fui directo a mi casa y me encontré con mi madre quien había salido antes del trabajo, ahí fuimos al médico y me dijeron sobre mi estado, tengo 3 semanas-.

-3 semanas- sonrió y besó la mano del peliceleste- ¿como reaccionó tu madre al enterarse sobre tu embarazo?-.

-Está feliz con la idea de ser abuela- sonrió- el problema es otro- miró al piso apenado- mi padre- dijo perdiendo el aliento.

-Kuroko- lo miró preocupado- pase lo que pase no te dejaré solo- le besó la frente- es nuestro hijo, estamos juntos en esto- sonrió- en que aún no me creo la idea de que seremos padres-.

-Yo tampoco- sonrió- muchas gracias Kagami-kun-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- lo tomó del mentón y le dio un profundo beso- Te amo-.

-Yo igual te amo-.

Ambos se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado *u*

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	8. Enterados

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review *u*

Capítulo 8: Enterados

Era un nuevo día, ya era de mañana, Kuroko se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria, el estaba feliz porque se había enterado de que esperaba un bebé con Kagami, ambos estaban felices y recibían apoyo de Yui. El peliceleste miraba en el espejo, aún su vientre estaba plano pero con el tiempo crecería, lo que le preocupaba era como le diría a su padre, ¿como le diría a su padre homofóbico que el tiene un novio y además está embarazado?

Kuroko fue hacia la cocina, su padre desayunaba junto a su madre y veían las noticias.

-Buenos días- los saludó el peliceleste.

-Buenos días Tetsu-chan -lo saludó con una sonrisa Yui.

-Buenos días- saludó Akira, su padre.

El chico sombra se sentó con ellos a desayunar, de repente en las noticias comenzaron a mostrar un reportaje sobre que últimamente habían aparecido casos de hombres embarazados, Kuroko se atragantó con su jugo y comenzó a toser.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su padre.

-Si- respondió calmándose de toser.

Miró la televisión para prestar atención a la noticia- que desagradable, los hombres que están embarazados son homosexuales, ¿como pueden permitir que pasen tantas anormalidades?- criticó.

Kuroko se quedó paralizado al escuchar las palabras de su padre, no sabía como reaccionar, le dolían sus palabras y mas en su estado, no podía controlar sus emociones, de repente su madre le acarició la mano, regalándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

El peliceleste se tranquilizó, le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre, terminó su desayuno y se fue a la preparatoria. Una vez allá se encontró con Kagami en la entrada, caminaron hacia el salón de clases, se sentaron en sus puesto y esperaron a que el maestro llegara.

-La entrenadora sabe que estamos saliendo y sabe sobre tu estado- le contó el pelirrojo.

-¿Que?- preguntó sorprendido el peliceleste.

-Dijo que eramos muy obvios- miró hacia el piso avergonzado- debemos confirmarle sobre tu estado y yo creo que deberíamos contarles a todo el equipo sobre nuestra relación- propuso.

-Esta bien- sonrió.

Llegó la hora del entrenamiento, Kagami y Kuroko juntaron a todos los del equipo para darles su noticia.

-Bueno hay algo que tenemos que decirles- dijo el as de seirin un poco nervioso.

-Dilo Kagami-kun -le dijo la entrenadora, sabía que el pelirrojo iba a confesarles sobre su relación con Kuroko.

Kagami suspiró -Kuroko y yo estamos saliendo como novios- soltó.

Todo el equipo se sorprendió, excepto Riko quien sonrió muy contenta.

-Sabía que se llevaban muy bien pero nunca creí que tanto- dijo Hyuga sorprendido.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos- les dijo Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.

-Yo sabía que hacían una linda pareja- dijo Izuki.

-Eso no es lo único que tenemos decirles- dijo Kagami avergonzado- Kuroko está embarazado- soltó rápidamente recibiendo un silencio y una mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-Lo sabía- pensó Riko con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades- los felicitó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa.

-Si que no perdieron el tiempo- dijo Hyuga haciendo que Kagami y Kuroko se sonrojaran- felicidades- los felicitó sonriéndoles.

-Felicidades chicos- los felicitó Riko.

-Felicidades- los felicitaron todos las demás miembros del equipo.

A pesar de la gran sorpresa todos aceptaron y felicitaron a la pareja que próximamente conocerá la paternidad, todos estaban felices.

-Eso significa que Kuroko-kun ya no podrá participar en los entrenamientos y en los partidos- dijo Riko- bueno ya no quedan mas torneos importantes hasta el próximo año- suspiró.

-Es cierto- dijo Kuroko avergonzado.

Pasó la semana, Kuroko se quedaba en los entrenamientos solo para mirar, el se comenzó a sentirse mal y decidió irse temprano, solo se despidió de Kagami y los demás sin decirles que se sentía mal, no quería preocupar a nadie.

El peliceleste caminaba rumbo a su casa cuando tres chicos con pinta de maleantes se le acercaron.

-Ya veo, con que tu eras la maid- dijo con voz molesta un chico- que desagradable así que me quería ligar a un chico vestido de mujer-.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido Kuroko.

-Después de que esa vez me diste una patada pude darme cuenta que se trataba de un chico y no una chica- lo miró molesto- en el festival cultural de la preparatoria seirin, tu te vestiste de maid- sonrió malicioso.

-Ustedes son- se sorprendió al acordarse a los chicos que habían querido acosarlo en el festival cultural.

-Para ser chico igual estás bien bueno- le tocó el cabello.

-No me toques- pidió molesto golpeándolo en la mano para que la alejara de su cabello.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a acorrarlarlo hacia una pared, Kuroko estaba muy nervioso y además se sentía mal, no sabía que hacer y no había nadie que lo ayudara.

-Por favor, alguien- pensó el peliceleste muy asustado.

De repente una bocina de una limusina y un grito furioso de un chico pelirrojo y ojos bicolores asustó a los maleantes.

-Alejense de el- les dijo Akashi furioso- ahora mismo- dijo con una mirada asesina.

Los tres chicos sintieron el miedo con solo verlo y salieron huyendo del lugar. Kuroko miró a Akashi agradecido pero debido a lo mal que se sentía no dio mas y se desmayó. Fue alcanzado por Akashi antes de tocar el piso.

-¡Tetsuya!- dijo el pelirrojo asustado llevándolo a la limusina.

Akashi llamó a Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, Kise y Murasakibara, todos se presentaron inmediatamente y se alteraron al verlo con Kuroko desmayado.

-Hay que avisarle a Kagamicchi- sugirió el rubio de kaijo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó molesto el pelirrojo, el solo escuchar ese nombre le hacía enfadar.

-Porque Kagamicchi es novio de Kurokocchi- dijo nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Midorima, Takao y Momoi quienes no tenían idea de eso, Akashi solo lo miró sorprendido.

Takao y Himuro habían venido junto a Midorima y Murasakibara respectivamente.

-Yo llamaré a Taiga- dijo Himuro sacando su celular y marcando el número de su hermano.

Luego de que el pelinegro llamara a su hermano, tardaron unos cinco minutos, Kagami llegó casi volando.

-¡¿Kuroko estás bien?!- exclamó muy preocupado al llegar y se sorprendió al ver a todos los de la generación de los milagros.

Kuroko despertó, estaba confundido y se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos de Teiko reunidos.

-¿Que sucedió?- preguntó confundido- me duele la cabeza, solo recuerdo que unos chicos estaban tratando de acosarme cuando Akashi-kun llegó a salvarme- dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-Te desmayaste Tetsuya- comentó Akashi.

-Kuroko- lo nombró Kagami preocupado.

-Yo no tenía idea de que Kagami-kun era novio de Tetsuya- dijo molesto el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a Kagami y a Kuroko.

-Yo tampoco- dijo molesto Midorima.

-Ni yo- dijo Takao con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco sabía Tetsu-kun -dijo Momoi triste.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio, ellos sabían sobre la relación de Kagami y Kuroko.

-Todos los demás sabían- dijo Akashi molesto- como sea- suspiró- al menos soy el primero de ustedes en enterarme sobre la pequeña bendición de Tetsuya- miró al peliceleste sonriendo maliciosamente- cuando te desmayaste me di cuenta-.

-Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de contarles a todos- dijo Kuroko nervioso, había entendido lo que había dicho Akashi.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntaron los demás confundidos.

-Tetsuya está embarazado- confesó Akashi.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kagami y Kuroko estaban muy sonrojados.

-¡Kagami idiota, ¿como te atreves?!- gritó furioso Aomine.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó furioso Kagami.

-¡Ni que los bebés aparecieran de la nada!- gritó haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara mucho mas de lo que estaba.

-¡Mi pobre Kurokocchi!- gritó Kise abrazando a Kuroko de un brazo- felicidades por tu bebé, en que sea por culpa de el idiota de Kagamicchi que no supo controlarse- dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del as de seirin.

-¡Tetsu-kun, ¿por qué?!- gritó Momoi abrazándolo del otro brazo- ese Kagami-kun que no puede mantenerse con los pantalones puestos- el pelirrojo la miró furioso- aún así felicidades por tu bebé Tetsu-kun sonrió.

El peliceleste les dijo gracias y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Kagamichin debiste haberte calmado, ahora hay un bebé dentro de Kurochin- dijo Murasakibara comiendo una papa frita.

Una gotita se posó en la cabeza de Himuro y sonrió- felicidades Taiga- le dijo alegre.

-Gracias Tatsuya- le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Parece que no les bastó el baloncesto para hacer ejercicio- rió Takao divertido haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara y lo mirara furioso.

-Kuroko felicidades- dijo serio Midorima recibiendo una sonrisa y un gracias del peliceleste.

-Felicidades Tetsuya- le sonrió Akashi, Kuroko le sonrió y le dio las gracias.

Kagami no daba mas estaba muy sonrojado y avergonzado, sabía que un día tenía que contarle a los amigos de su novio pero nunca pensó que ese día llegaría tan rápida y que sería tratado de esa forma.

Kuroko comenzó a sentirse mejor y se fue junto a su novio despidiéndose de los demás.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido Kagami-kun -dijo el peliceleste aún avergonzado con lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- pero quiero que sepas que no te volveré a dejar solo, a partir de ahora yo te iré a dejar todos los días a tu casa- afirmó.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Kagami-kun- sonrió.

Pasaron cinco meses, a Kuroko se le notaba un poco el vientre de embarazado pero podía pasar desapercibido para algunas personas, todos los días Kagami iba a buscarlo y a dejarlo a su casa. El peliceleste aún no sabía como contarle a su padre sobre su estado, pronto cumpliría los 5 meses de embarazo, su mamá le había regalado ropa para el bebé, aún no conocían que sexo sería, solo sabían que crecía sanamente dentro del vientre de su madre.

Era de mañana y Kuroko desayunaba su padre se le acercó.

-¿Otra vez va a venir a buscarte tu amigo?- le preguntó.

-Si- le respondió el peliceleste, su padre conocía de vista a Kagami, lo veía en las mañana cuando venía a buscar a Kuroko.

El chico sombra terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa, su padre comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente.

-Es mi idea o estás mas gordo- comentó su padre.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó el peliceleste- ¡¿qué cosas dices? ¿de verdad lo estoy?!- preguntó desesperado.

-Calmate- se sorprendió por la reacción de su hijo.

Kagami llegó a buscar a Kuroko, ambos se fueron hacia el colegio, Akira los miró por la ventana marcharse.

-Se acerca la fecha de que dejes de ir al colegio y te quedes a descansar en casa- dijo Kagami tomándolo de la mano.

-Lo se pero no se que escusa le daré a mi padre- suspiró- no me tomes de la mano Kagami-kun estamos en la calle- pidió.

-No me importa- le agarró la mano mucho mas fuerte.

-Pero aún no estamos muy lejos de mi casa- insistió.

-Está bien- le soltó la mano- pero me lo tendrás que compensar con unos cuantos besos después- le guiñó el ojo.

Se sonrojó -Kagami-kun a veces dices cosas tan vergonzosas- comentó.

-Quien lo dice- se rió.

-Oye Kagami-kun voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad- miró serio.

-Dime- se confundió.

-¿Yo estoy gordo?- preguntó avergonzado.

-¿Eh?- dudó en responder- no- respondió.

-Mentiroso- se enojó.

-Lo siento- se puso nervioso- lo estás pero un poco- respondió.

-Ya veo- bajó la mirada.

-Pero eso es bueno, significa que nuestro bebé cada vez crece mas ahí- sonrió- además como sea que estés tu siempre serás muy atractivo para mi- le acarició la cabeza.

-Kagami-kun -se sonrojó.

Llegó la tarde, el as de seirin tenía permiso de la entrenadora para ir a dejar a su sombra a su casa.

Kagami y Kuroko caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano, iban rumbo a casa cuando escucharon una voz de un hombre muy conocida para el peliceleste, no era la voz de ningún amigo, eso era lo peor y que además lo ponía muy pero muy nervioso, el pelirrojo al verlo se paralizó al igual que su novio.

-Tetsuya, ¿por qué tu y tu amigo están tomados de la mano?- preguntó el hombre que no resultaba ser nadie mas que el padre de Kuroko.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	9. Abre los ojos

Hola! *u* muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review :D

Capítulo 9: Abre los ojos

-Tetsuya, ¿por qué tú y tu amigo están tomados de las manos?- preguntó su padre sorprendido al ver a su hijo tomado de la mano de un hombre.

Kagami se quedó paralizado y lo miró sorprendido, Kuroko lo soltó de la mano, solo miraba a su padre sorprendido y nervioso, no podía mentir, no solo porque mentir era algo malo, también porque no sabía que cosas decir, estaba paralizado, su padre los había sorprendido de la nada, era el momento de confesarle a su padre sobre su relación con el pelirrojo, pero no sabía que palabras decir, estaba tan impactado que le costaba hacer que salieran sonidos de su boca.

-Papá- nombró nervioso el peliceste.

-Respóndeme, no es normal que dos hombres se tomen de la mano- miró serio- ¿acaso tu y el?- se sorprendió- no, tu no eres de ese tipo, ¿verdad?- preguntó muy sorprendido.

-Papá- tragó saliva, debía decir la verdad- lo lamento- lo miró a los ojos- lamento mucho no haberte contado la verdad antes- suspiró- pero es lo mejor que lo sepas ahora a que pase más tiempo- volvió a tragar saliva- Mi amigo Kagami y yo estamos saliendo como novios- confesó nervioso.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No- respondió serio y directo- estamos saliendo desde hace 7 meses- confesó.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió, Akira, el padre de Kuroko, los miraba sorprendido, de repente comenzó a mirarlos molesto, se acercó a Tetsuya, lo agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar junto a el.

-Vámonos a casa- dijo molesto.

-¿Papá?- se sorprendió por la reacción de su padre.

-Hablaremos de esto en casa- respondió serio.

-¡¿Kuroko?!- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido al ver como el hombre se llevaba a su sombra.

-¡Tu vete, ni se te ocurra seguirnos, desaparecete!- le gritó enfadado Akira.

Kagami se quedó sorprendido y paralizado viendo como su sombra con su padre se alejaban. El no dejaría a su novio solo, así que comenzó a seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Kuroko y su padre llegaron a su casa, lamentablemente Yui aún no volvía del trabajo, entraron a la sala de estar.

-Sueltame, me estás lastimando la muñeca- pidió Kuroko siendo soltado inmediatamente- papá, yo- dijo nervioso.

-Me has decepcionado- comentó su padre con la mirada baja.

-¿Te he decepcionado por qué me he enamorado de alguien de mi mismo sexo?- preguntó serio.

-Eres mi único hijo- lo miró serio- ¡y saliste anormal!- gritó furioso- ¡como ha podido hacerme esto!-.

-¡Yo no te he echo nada!- exclamó enojado- no soy anormal, el que me haya enamorado de alguien de mi mismo sexo no me hace anormal- dijo serio- ¿que te he decepcionado? Te creo si hubiera matado a alguien- miró enfadado.

-¡Eres un homosexual! Mi único hijo es homosexual- gritó furioso.

-¡¿Y qué con eso? Sigo siendo tu hijo!- gritó enfadado- y lo seguiré siendo, yo podría enojarme contigo y criticarte porque eres homofóbico, pero no lo hago- miró furioso.

-¡El que seas homosexual está mal, yo no quiero que mi único hijo esté enfermo!- exclamó serio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó furioso- como puedes decir esas cosas- miró frustrado- yo estoy enamorado de Kagami-kun, eso no me hace estar enfermo, no estoy dañando a nadie, ¿por qué? ¿por qué el que esté enamorado de alguien de mi mismo sexo me hace anormal? Solo nos amamos, no estamos haciéndole daño a nadie- exclamó.

-¿Tu de verdad amas a esa persona?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si- respondió serio.

-Pero- bajó la mirada- eso es anormal- comentó.

-Para mi es anormal el que critiques a las personas por sus gustos- lo miró serio.

-Tetsuya- lo miró serio.

-Papá- suspiró- por favor abre los ojos y acepta a la gente por sus gustos- pidió serio.

Lo miró sorprendido- yo- comentó sin saber que decir.

-Papá, por fa...- de repente sintió una patadita de su bebé en el vientre, el puso sus manos en su vientre tratando de calmar el dolor.

-¿Que te sucede?- preguntó sorprendido al verlo tocarse el vientre- Tetsuya- se le acercó tocándole el vientre, de repente el bebé dio una patadita siendo sentida por el.

Kuroko se sorprendió, su padre había sentido la patadita de su bebé.

-Estás embarazado- comentó su padre con la mirada baja.

-Papá, yo- trató de decir Tetsuya pero estaba muy nervioso.

-Lo lamento- lo miró a los ojos recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de su hijo- por favor disculpame por todas las estupideces que he dicho- cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hijo- si es la persona que estás enamorado está bien, no te criticaré, sigues siendo mi hijo-.

-Papá- comenzó a llorar.

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?- preguntó tocándole el vientre.

-Dentro de poco cumpliré los 5 meses- respondió avergonzado.

Sonrió mirando el vientre- ¿Tu mamá sabe sobre todo esto?- preguntó serio.

-Si- respondió- desde el principio ha sabido todo-.

-Ya veo- sonrió.

Las palabras de Kuroko habían abierto los ojos de sus padre, y la patada del bebé le ablandó el corazón, toda la rabia que sentía Akira se fue al sentir la patadita de su nieto que crecía dentro de su hijo.

De repente la puerta comenzó a sonar, Kuroko fue a abrir encontrándose con Kagami.

-¡¿Kuroko estás bien?!- preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Ni que fuera a golpearlo- contestó enojado Akira- jamás llegaría al tanto de agredir a alguien físicamente- comentó enfadado.

-¿Eh?- preguntó asombrado, mientras Akira se le acercaba.

-¿Tu de verdad amas a mi hijo?- preguntó mirándolo serio.

-Por supuesto que si, señor- respondió serio- mas que a mi vida, Tetsuya es todo para mi, me he enamorado pérdidamente de el, amo su personalidad, sus gestos, su todo, de verdad lo amo y no lo dejaría ir por nada en el mundo- dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya veo- suspiró- los acepto- miró a su hijo quien estaba completamente sonrojado por las palabras de su novio- Tetsuya acepto tu relación con este chico- dijo serio.

-Papá- sonrió el peliceleste.

-Muchas gracias señor- agradeció el pelirrojo.

-Por cierto- comentó Akira mirando al as de seirin- ¿como te llamas?- preguntó.

-Me llamo Kagami Taiga- respondió nervioso.

-Ya veo, Kagami-kun, tu- miró enfadado- tu no solo has echo que mi hijo se enamore de ti, si no, incluso lo has embarazado- comentó con un tic en el ojo.

-Eh, eso, yo- se avergonzó y se puso muy nervioso, miró a su novio quien estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

-No te preocupes- se rió con la reacción del pelirrojo- tienen mi apoyo- sonrió- pero mas te vale que no hagas sufrir a mi hijo- comenzó a alejarse caminando hacia la cocina.

Kagami y Kuroko se miraron y se sonrieron, estaban muy felices de que Akira los haya aceptado, en ese momento llegó Yui y le contaron lo que había sucedido, ella se abalanzó muy feliz a su esposo besándolo y abrazándolo.

Los padres de Kuroko aceptaban su relación y le gustaba la idea de tener un nieto a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Kagami estaba feliz de que los padres de su novio los apoyaran, ahora solo se preguntaba, ¿sus padres aceptarían también su relación?

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Esta vez no demoré mucho en actualizar xD el fic ya lo tengo terminado, así que si me demoro en actualizar es porque a veces no me alcanza el tiempo debido a que tengo que hacer cosas del colegio xd

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	10. Nada en contra

Hola! *w* muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review :3 aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo *u*

Capítulo 10: Nada en contra

Pasaron tres meses, Kuroko ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo y su panza estaba muy grande. El tenía licencia prenatal, así que no asistía al colegio, Kagami lo visitaba todos los días.

Era día martes, el cielo comenzaba a colocarse de un color naranja anunciando el atardecer, los padres de Kuroko habían llegado temprano del trabajo, acompañaban en la sala de estar a su hijo y a Kagami, el bebé daba pataditas, estaba muy animado y recibía mucha atención de los presentes.

-Ya quiero que nazca, quiero conocerlo- comentó animada Yui- me pregunto que será- preguntó acariciando el vientre de su hijo.

-Yo quiero que sea sorpresa- contestó el peliceleste sonriendo.

-Lo se- comentó con un puchero.

-Ya calmate, sabrás si es niño o niña cuando nazca- comentó Akira.

-Pero falta mucho- reclamó mirando a su esposo con un puchero.

-Falta muy poco- suspiró por la impaciencia de su esposa.

Todas las tardes eran tranquilas y llenas de risas, Kagami y Akira habían logrado llevarse muy bien, Yui cada vez estaba mas emocionada con el nacimiento de su nieto, y Kuroko era mimado por todos.

Pasaron las horas y Kagami volvió a su departamento, los fines de semana se quedaba en casa de su sombra, al llegar a su hogar se encontró con una sorpresa, Alex había venido a visitarlo.

-¡Taiga te extrañé muchísimo!- corrió a abrazarlo- he vuelto de Estados unidos- se acercó a besarlo pero el la detuvo.

-No puedes Alex- se exaltó, había alcanzado justo a detenerla.

-Que aguafiestas- comentó con un puchero- ¿como se encuentra Tetsuya? No me sorprendí cuando me contaste que estabas saliendo con el- caminó hacia un sillón y se sentó en el- desde que lo conocí me di cuenta que estabas babeando por el- le sonrió picarona haciendo al pelirrojo sonrojar- dijiste que había algo importante que querías contarme pero que querías decírmelo en persona, ¿que es?- preguntó.

-Bueno, como decirlo- comentó nervioso.

-Ya veo, Tetsuya está embarazado- comentó tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido.

-No me equivoco, ¿verdad?- sonrió divertida.

-No, tienes razón, el está embarazado- sonrió- ¿como lo sabías?- preguntó confundido.

-Me lo imaginaba- respondió sonriendo- dijiste que tenías que contarme algo importante y sabiendo que ya eras novio de Tetsuya y no creo que seas de los que le gusta perder el tiempo era normal que me salieras con esta noticia- sonrió tranquilamente haciendo al as de seirin sonrojar.

-¡Oye!- exclamó avergonzado recibiendo una risa animada de la rubia.

-¿Cuantos meses tiene?- preguntó animada- quiero visitarlo y darle mis bendiciones- sonrió.

-Tiene 8 meses- respondió sonriendo.

-Falta poco para que nazca- sonrió animada- ah por cierto Taiga, felicidades- sonrió.

-Gracias Alex- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por cierto Taiga- miró seria- ¿le has contado a tus padres?- preguntó.

-No- respondió serio.

-Debes contarles antes que nazca el bebé- sugirió.

-Si- respondió- lo haré ahora, no se que hora debe ser en Estados unidos pero yo creo que debe ser de día- comentó tocándose la mejilla.

-Llama, da igual si están durmiendo- comentó tranquila yéndose hacia la cocina.

Kagami tomó su celular y marcó el número de la casa de sus padres, tomó aire mientras escuchaba el sonido del teléfono marcando hasta que una voz femenina contestó.

-Hola mamá- saludó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Taiga?!- exclamó contenta su madre.

-Si, soy yo- respondió sonriendo mientras escuchaba a su madre saludándolo animada y llamando a su padre para que viniera a saludarlo, el saludó a ambos y les pidió que lo escucharan con atención y pusieran el altavoz que tenía algo importante que contarles, ellos le hicieron caso y comenzaron a escucharlo- no se como decir esto, ya que no se como reaccionarán- comentó nervioso.

-Tranquilo hijo, tu solo dilo- comentó su padre tranquilo.

-Bueno- suspiró- yo tengo una relación amorosa- tragó saliva- con un hombre- cerró los ojos esperando alguna respuesta de sus padres.

-Que genial hijo- comentó su madre- ¿y como es, es lindo?- preguntó animada.

-¿Como se llama? ¿desde cuando están juntos?- preguntó animado su padre.

-Esperen- se sorprendió- yo quiero saber que opinan sobre eso- comentó nervioso.

-Está bien mientras tu lo ames y el a ti- respondieron sus padres sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias- suspiró- se llama Tetsuya Kuroko, bueno eso es solo una parte de lo que tenía que decirles- tragó saliva- hay algo mas importante- se puso nervioso.

-Dilo tranquilo, lo que sea te estaremos apoyando- dijeron felices.

-Muchas gracias- tragó saliva- bueno, el está embarazado, seremos padres- contó nervioso, inquieto por saber como reaccionarían sus padres, de repente un grito de emoción por parte de su madre se escuchó.

-¡Seré abuela!- gritó contenta- una hermosa y joven abuela- se emocionó- felicidades hijo- sonrió alegre.

-Felicidades hijo- comentó alegre su padre tratando de calmar a su esposa.

-Ustedes- comentó nervioso el pelirrojo- ¿ustedes están bien con eso?- preguntó nervioso.

-Por supuesto, no tenemos nada que decir en su contra, a pesar de que son jóvenes, ya hecho está, solo podemos darles todo nuestro apoyo- dijo su padre colocando su mano en la boca de su esposa para que se callara- además me agrada la idea de ser abuelo, ¿por cierto cuantos meses tiene?- preguntó alegre.

-8 meses- respondió feliz por las palabras de su padre.

-¡Ya falta muy poco para que nazca!- exclamó emocionado- cuando termine con unos asuntos del trabajo viajaremos para allá para conocerlos- comentó alegre.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó emocionado- entonces los esperaré, ustedes me avisan cuando vengan- digo alegre.

-Claro, hijo- respondió feliz.

-¡Esperanos ansioso Taiga-chan!- gritó emocionada su madre- ¡dile a tu novio que queremos conocerlo!- gritó alegre.

-¡Ya cállate que me vas a dejar sordo!- le reclamó su esposo- hijo esperamos poder ir antes de que nazca el bebé- dijo alegre.

-Si- respondió feliz.

La llamada se cortó, Taiga estaba muy feliz, su relación amorosa había sido aceptado por sus padres y además estaban felices de ser abuelos.

Alex se le acercó- ¿Que te dijeron?- preguntó curiosa.

-Aceptaron mi relación con Kuroko y están felices porque van a ser abuelos- respondió contento.

-Me alegro mucho- sonrió contenta- por cierto Taiga, quiero visitar a Tetsuya- preguntó emocionada.

-Vamos el sábado- respondió.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó emocionada.

Ya era de noche, Taiga se fue a dormir, al otro día el se levantó y fue a la preparatoria, después del entrenamiento fue a la casa de su novio y le contó sobre lo de sus padres, el peliceleste se alegró mucho y se entusiasmó por conocer a sus suegros.

Llegó el día sábado, y como el pelirrojo le había prometido a Alex, la llevó a la casa de Tetsu a visitarlo, ellos llegaron, el peliceleste se encontraba con sus padres quienes no habían tenido trabajo.

-Ella es mi maestra de baloncesto que tuve en Estados unidos, se llama Alexandra García, ha querido venir a ver a Kuroko- la presentó Kagami a Yui y Akira.

-Es un gusto conocerte García-san- la saludaron los padres de Kuroko.

-¡Un gusto conocerlos!- los saludó la rubia y corrió hacia el peliceleste- ¡Tetsuya!- saludó dándole un beso en los labios lo que dejó al peliceleste sorprendido, a sus padres paralizados y a Kagami gruñendo de los celos.

-¡Alex!- gritó furioso el pelirrojo mientras sus suegros lo miraban sorprendidos, el los miró y se tranquilizó- lo lamento mucho, ella hace eso con todos- comentó avergonzado.

-No te preocupes- contestaron los padres de su sombra, con una gotita posándose en su cabeza.

-Felicidades por tu embarazo Tetsuya- lo felicitó la rubia recibiendo un gracias y una sonrisa de parte del peliceleste.

De repente el celular de Kagami sonó y el contestó -Hola ¡¿En serio? Genial! Si, me llaman cuando estén en el aeropuerto para ir a buscarlos, los quiero- terminó de hablar por su celular y miró a Kuroko quien lo miraba curioso- eran mis padres, viajarán para acá, llegarán mañana, ellos me llamarán para ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto- sonrió contento.

-Eso es genial- comentó alegre.

-Cierto- sonrió- han arreglado sus asuntos del trabajo muy rápido- comentó emocionado.

-Estoy muy ansioso por conocerlos- comentó contento.

-Yo ya quiero que te conozcan- sonrió alegre.

Todos se quedaron conversando hasta que llegó la noche, Alex se fue al departamento de Kagami, mientras el se quedó en la casa de su novio, estaba emocionado al otro día sus padres vendrían, se acostó junto a su sombra y se durmió.

Llegó el día, eran las 7 de la mañana, Kagami se levantó, sus suegros ya estaban levantados a pesar de que no tenían trabajo, Kuroko seguía durmiendo, de repente su celular sonó, eran sus padres quienes anunciaban que ya habían llegado a Japón, el fue a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Llegó al lugar y los encontró, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos rojos llamado Kagami Ryuuji y una mujer alta también de cabello rojo y ojos rojos llamada Kagami Ami. La mujer corrió hacia a su hijo y lo abrazó, gritando de felicidad mientras que su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Japón es un país muy tranquilo, todos van a mirarte raro- le reclamó su esposo y miró al pelirrojo- hola, hijo te extrañamos mucho- le confesó.

-Y yo los extrañé mucho a ustedes- confesó la luz de seirin.

-Te extrañé tanto Taiga-chan -exclamó su madre abrazándolo- vamos a ver a tu novio, Tetsuya-chan- pidió emocionada.

-Si, vamos- aceptó su padre.

-Si, claro- respondió el pelirrojo alegre.

Kagami y sus padres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Kuroko.

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	11. Bienvenido

Hola! *u* muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan review *w*

Muchas gracias por el apoyo n.n

…

Capítulo 11: Bienvenido

Kuroko había conocido a sus suegros quienes eran muy amables y se habían encariñado con el inmediatamente.

Estuvieron un buen rato todos conversando, cuando el timbre sonó, Yui fue a abrir encontrándose con un rubio, un peliazul y una pelirosada.

-Hola, hemos venido a ver a Kurokocchi, esperamos no estar molestando nada importante- saludó Kise nervioso a la madre de Kuroko.

-¡Pero que chico más guapo!- exclamó Ami acercándose a la entrada.

-Son amigos de Tetsu y Taiga- comentó alegre Yui y los miró- ¡entren, entren!- pidió animada.

Ellos entraron y se acercaron a saludar, comenzaron a conversar con Kuroko y Kagami. Los padres se iban a la cocina s conversar entre ellos.

-¿Oye Tetsu, ya tienes fecha para el nacimiento del bebé?- preguntó Aomine con su tono de desinterés.

-Si- respondió sonriendo el peliceleste- pero siento que se adelanta en nacer en cualquier momento- suspiró y se levantó de su asiento- necesito ir al baño- comentó caminando rumbo al lugar.

-Espera Kuroko, yo te acompaño- se le acercó Kagami.

-No es necesario Kagami-kun, yo puedo ir solo- negó su sombra y se fue solo al baño.

-Oye Bakagami- llamó el peliazul- ¿por qué no llamas a Tetsu por su nombre?- preguntó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

-Eh, bueno, es que- trató de excusarse el as de seirin ganándose una risa de burla por parte del moreno.

-Deberías llamarlo por su nombre- comentó sonriendo burloso.

De repente un grito se escuchó previniendo del baño, todos corrieron al lugar encontrándose con Kuroko tirado en el piso con muchas contracciones.

-¡¿Kuroko?!- exclamó Kagami asustado y se acercó a el mirando como su pantalón estaba todo mojado.

-Se me rompió la bolsa- dijo a penas por el dolor- va a nacer- comentó y gritando de dolor por una fuerte contracción.

En ese momento vinieron corriendo los padres de Kuroko y los padres de Kagami a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Akira llamó un taxi el cual llegó rápido, Yui y Kagami se fueron con Kuroko al hospital, Kise, Aomine y Momoi se encargaron de avisarles a los demás del nacimiento del bebé, y Akira con los padres de Kagami se encargaron de buscar, ordenar y llevar las cosas del bebé y Kuroko para el hospital.

Llegaron allá, Kuroko fue puesto en una camilla, y lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones acompañado de Kagami. Yui se quedó en la sala de espera, esperando a que llegaran los demás, estaba emocionada y muy nerviosa a la vez.

De repente llegaron Kise, Aomine y Momoi siendo acompañados de Midorima y Takao. Luego llegaron Akira y los padres de Kagami junto a las cosas del bebé y del peliceleste.

Con el tiempo comenzaron a llegar los compañeros de equipo de seirin, también Murasakibara con Himuro y Alex. Y finalmente llegó Akashi.

Todos esperaban en la sala de espera, Akira miraba sorprendido a todos los amigos de Tetsu que habían llegado, no pensaba que su hijo tuviera tantos amigos, al igual que Ryuuji y Ami, quienes miraban felices al ver que su hijo Taiga había echo tantos amigos en Japón.

En ese mismo momento en la sala de operaciones Kuroko era anestesiado parcialmente para hacerle cesárea, a pesar de que tenía fecha para que su bebé naciera ya estaba listo para nacer.

-Kuroko- lo nombró Kagami para tranquilizarlo.

-Al fin nacerá, nuestro hijo- comentó feliz- estoy muy feliz de que vaya a nacer pero tengo miedo igual- comentó cerrando los ojos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No lo sé- respondió.

-No tengas miedo, Tetsuya- comentó sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por haberlo llamado por su nombre.

-Me gusta que me llames así- sonrió- llámame siempre por mi nombre, Taiga- pidió sonriendo.

-Claro que si, Tetsuya- le besó la frente- no tengas miedo, no estás solo, yo jamás te dejaré solo, siempre estaré junto a ti- le dijo sonriendole.

-Taiga- sonrió botando un par de lágrimas y recibiendo un beso en los labios.

Pasó un rato, todos estaban nerviosos en la sala de espera, de repente se les acercó el doctor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-El bebé ya ha nacido, es un niño muy sano- comentó el doctor- luego vendrá una enfermera para avisarles cuando pueden entrar a conocerlo- contó.

Yui y Ami se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar de la felicidad y la emoción.

El bebé era un lindo hombrecito de cabello celeste como su madre, ya había sido lavado y vestido por lo que se lo entregaban a Kuroko quien estaba en una sala diferente listo para recibir su bebé, Kagami estaba a su lado.

-Aquí está tu bebé- se lo entregó una enfermera.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kuroko sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, la enfermera los dejó a solas.

-Es hermoso- dijo Kagami mirándolo.

-Se llamará Hikaru- lo nombró.

-Si- asintió sonriendo- bienvenido hijo- miró al bebé.

-Bienvenido- miró sonriendo al bebé.

-Bienvenido Hikaru- dijeron ambos a la misma vez sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

Continuará...

…

Espero que les haya gustado :3

El próximo capítulo será el último, este fic ya lo tengo terminado en Amor Yaoi y lo finalicé con 12 capítulos.

Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo en el último capítulo! n.n


	12. Junto a ti

Hola! *w* aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este fic :3

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic n.n

Este fanfic fue el primero que escribí, el cual publiqué hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, a pesar de que revisé si tenía errores y traté de arreglarlos, lamento mucho si hubo algún error en la ortografía y en la narración c:

….

Capítulo 12: Junto a ti

Kagami estaba al lado de Kuroko esperando que les entregaran su bebé.

-Aquí está tu bebé- se lo entregó una enfermera.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Kuroko sin dejar de mirar a su hijo, la enfermera los dejó a solas.

-Es hermoso- dijo Kagami mirándolo.

-Se llamará Hikaru- lo nombró Tetsu.

-Si- asintió sonriendo- bienvenido hijo- miró al bebé.

-Bienvenido- Miró sonriendo al bebé.

-Bienvenido Hikaru- dijeron ambos a la misma vez sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

De repente el bebé de cabello celeste abrió sus ojitos, los cueles eran rojos al igual a los de su padre.

-Sus ojos- comentó Kuroko sonriendo- son hermosos como los tuyos- miró a Kagami sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tetsuya- lo nombró besándolo.

De repente entró una enfermera -Sus familiares y amigos quieren entrar a conocer al bebé- les dijo nerviosa por haberlos interrumpido.

-Déjelos pasar, por favor- pidió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

La enfermera permitió pasar a los padres de Kuroko y a los padres de Kagami, quienes estaban muy felices y emocionados.

Yui y Ami tomaron en brazos al bebé mientras susurraban palabras de emoción y lloraban de la alegría por su hermoso nieto, Ryuuji felicitaba a su hijo Taiga, y Akira se acercaba a su hijo Tetsuya.

-Felicidades, hijo- comentó Akira sonriendo.

-Gracias, papá- sonrió el peliceleste.

Luego de un rato, los padres de la luz y sombra de seirin salieron de la sala dejando entrar al equipo seirin y a su entrenadora. Todos los felicitaron, y se maravillaron con el bebé.

Después entraron Himuro y Alex felicitándolos también y encantándose con el pequeño Hikaru.

Finalmente entraron la generación de los milagros junto a Momoi y Takao.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamaron todos felices.

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó Momoi emocionada viendo al bebé.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Kise también emocionado.

-Hikaru- respondió Kuroko sonriendo.

-Es muy hermoso- comentó Takao sonriendo viendo al bebé.

-Es cierto, es muy lindo y pequeñito como Kurochin- comentó Murasakibara.

-Es cierto- comentó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes y fingiendo desinterés.

-Felicidades Tetsuya, el pequeño Hikaru es muy hermoso y sano- comentó Akashi sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció a todos la sombra de seirin sonriendo.

-Me alegra mucho que no haya sacado tu fealdad, Bakagami- comentó Aomine con desinterés.

-¡Oye!- reclamó enfadado Kagami.

-Aun así- apoyó su brazo en el hombro del pelirrojo- buen trabajo Bakagami- sonrió.

-Si- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-El enano es muy lindo- miró a Kuroko- felicidades Tetsu- sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Aomine-kun- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a dar comentarios acerca de lo lindo que era el bebé y comenzaron a lanzarle bromas a Kagami, terminando todos riendo, la hora de visita acabó, permitiendo estar solo a Kagami en la sala en la cual se encontraban Kuroko y Hikaru.

-Estoy tan feliz- comentó Kuroko mientras su bebé dormía en sus brazos.

-Yo igual- sonrió Kagami.

Por las mejillas del peliceleste corrían un par de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-No lo sé- sonrió- creo que esto es a lo que llaman llorar de felicidad- lo miró a los ojos- desde que te conocí y descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti se me ha sido muy difícil ocultar mis emociones como solía hacerlo siempre, soy muy feliz de esa forma- comentó sonriendo- definitivamente, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido-.

-Tu siempre dices cosas tan vergonzosas- comentó muy sonrojado- pero, eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti- sonrió- cada día haces que me enamore más de ti- le besó la mejilla- yo igual- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos- yo igual estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido- lo besó en los labios.

-Kagami-kun- susurró sonrojado.

-Yo siempre estaré junto a ti, te amo Kuroko Tetsuya, no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo- sonrió sonrojado- te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo- lo besó en los labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti- comenzó a llorar de la alegría- te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo- sonrió- no sabes lo feliz que me hace estar con ambos- el pelirrojo lo volvió a besar en los labios.

Pasaron los días y Kuroko fue dado de alta, Kagami comenzó a quedarse todos los días en la casa de su novio e hijo.

Pasó un año, Hikaru estaba más grande, Kagami y Kuroko estaban en el departamento del pelirrojo tratando de enseñarle a caminar.

-Vamos Hikaru, ven donde mamá- pidió Kuroko sonriendo y sentado de rodillas en el piso, pero el bebé solo gateó hacia él.

-Ven donde papá- pidió Kagami al frente de ellos sentado también de rodillas, siendo ignorado por su hijo- Hikaru- comentó apenado con una gotita en la cabeza, su novio comenzó a reírse.

-Hikaru no ignores a tu papá- pidió sonriendo, el bebé le obedeció y miró al pelirrojo.

-Papá- balbuceó y comenzó a gatear hacia él.

-Ven campeón- lo tomó en brazos dejándolo de pie- puedes pararte solo, ¿verdad? Trata de caminar- pidió emocionado.

-No- balbuceó y miró al peliceleste- mamá- comenzó a dar pasitos hacia él.

-¡Lo está haciendo!- exclamó sorprendido y emocionado Kagami.

-¡Tú puedes, esfuérzate Hikaru!- exclamó Kuroko emocionado.

Hikaru dio sus primeros pasos y llegó a los brazos de Kuroko.

-Bien hecho- comentó el peliceleste orgulloso y besándole la cabeza.

Kagami se les acercó abrazándolos a ambos.

-Los amo- comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Yo igual- contestó Tetsu.

-Los amo- balbuceó Hikaru recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de parte de sus padres y una sonrisa.

La vida para Kagami y Kuroko era cada día más hermosa, junto a su pequeño hijo Hikaru que pronto cumpliría el año.

No tenían idea de que cosas y sorpresas vendrían en el futuro, pero mientras estuvieran juntos no iban a tener miedo de nada.

Fin.

…

Espero que les haya gustado *u*

Déjenme aclarar que me gustan los finales felices xD

Vuelvo agradecer a todos los que leyeron y a todos los que dejaron review *w* muchas gracias! *o*

Espero en el futuro volver a escribir una historia KagaKuro con Mpreg *u* tengo otros fics de ellos en Amor Yaoi por si a alguien le interesa leerlos :3 tengo el seudónimo de Nai Nyan y el link de esa cuenta está en mi perfil c:

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo en algún otro fic! n.n

Chao, chao! *u*


End file.
